


A Wolf in the Woods

by Amberlovesocean



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlovesocean/pseuds/Amberlovesocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kurt is rebelling at the law that governs his life as Heir Apparent to the throne of Lourienn. His sister, Rachel, is older, but as a woman Kurt is above her on the inheritance list. Neither like the status quo, but when Kurt falls for a stranger in the woods, things reach a boiling point. Just at the height of this, King Burtram has a festival that both royal siblings think is more of a cattle market - and they are the prime goods.</p><p>This is a story and artwork for the Klaine Reverse Bang 2015 Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glance

 Artwork by **AMBER GREGG** for Klaine 2015 Reverse Bang Challenge

 

* * *

 

_**The Great Northern Forest, near Phelan Coill** _

 

 

_Kurt stepped out from behind the tree, trying his best to calm his nerves. The wolf he had heard earlier was standing there – it's large golden eyes staring at him._

 

“ _She won't hurt you,” the man standing beside him said, “as long as I'm right here, anyway.” The wolf growled deep in her throat but made no move to hurt the prince._

 

_Kurt's gaze went from the wolf to the man and he noticed that their eyes looked the same. Wild was the word that came to mind. Both boy and wolf had deep golden brown eyes, both sets of eyes were staring at Kurt. He was mesmerized. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him in his short life._

 

* * *

 

**The North Road to Castle Sunvale**

 

 

Prince Kurt was tired. He had been on his horse for almost a week, riding for most of each day before sliding to the ground to set up camp for the night. He was expected to wear his royal garments and sit tall in the gold-encrusted saddle as he rode along beside the other young royals in the long train. 

 

His father, the King, was moving his household to the North for the summer where the climate was cooler for his new bride. Queen Arianne was a Northerner and the hot sun made her ill. Kurt didn't mind that his father had remarried – his mother was gone for many years and he knew the king was not only lonely, but was expected to have a queen. She was a nice enough woman, young and pretty but very shy. She spent her time embroidering or reading with her ladies-in-waiting. 

 

 

The castle they were riding to was an old one, owned by the king's grandfather, King Leo the Great. It was now the home of the Duke of that district while the king was away, and the royal household hadn't lived there for many decades. Prince Kurt had never seen it. He tried to think of this as a grand adventure, something to look forward to, but he missed his real home too much. He'd had to bid goodbye to his friends and to the boy he had longed for. 

 

 

Cyril was older than Kurt, a boy with blond hair and big brown eyes the color of a deer's. He was the bastard son of one of the king's distant cousins and his father was rumored to be a priest, but there was no official proof of that. Cyril had come to the castle to learn swordsmanship and he was quite good at it. He would smile at Kurt when the young prince came by to watch, but friendship between the two was forbidden. Kurt was a prince and Cyril was there only because his relationship to the king afforded him a place at the training camp of young royals. 

 

 

It was especially hard for Kurt to leave because in his enthusiasm at saying goodbye to Cyril, he had thrown his arms around the older boy.

 

 

“Goodbye, Kurt. We will meet again, I promise,” Cyril whispered into Kurt's ear, hugging him breathless and then moving a few small inches to kiss Kurt's lips long and hard before letting go and striding away, back to the training camp.

 

 

Kurt had stood still in shock, seeing Cyril now with different eyes. The young prince was old enough to know what went on in a bedroom. It wasn't something shielded from youngsters, they would need to know some day, but love between boys was not usually spoken of. It was not forbidden, but to carry on the Royal bloodline Prince Kurt would one day be required to marry a woman and have children. There had to be a queen to bear the heirs to the Throne of Lourienn or the Kingdom would be no more. That was Kurt's obligation in life and he knew he would have to follow the rules when he was grown. For now, he could dream and his dreams were filled with visions of Cyril.

 

 

The King kicked his horse and fell into stride with his son. As he rode beside Prince Kurt, they began to discuss all the things they saw along the wide road to Castle Sunvale. They were about two days from the castle and everyone was perking up a bit. It had been a long ride and even the ladies that rode in the coaches were tired of the road.

 

 

“You will love the castle, son. I remember it from my childhood when I would spend the summer season with my grandparents. There are fields of golden grain, mountains with snow-capped peaks, and wide rivers running across the land. The people are a bit strange – stoic and quiet – but respectful just the same. They are industrious folk, hard working and loyal to our banner,” King Burtram told his son.

 

 

“It sounds lovely, father,” the Prince said formally. He was ever conscious of his appearance in front of their people and only let his guard down when he and his father were in private audience or when he was alone with his bodyguard, Puck.

 

 

“There is a place to the north of the castle, The Great Northern Forest, a wild place that I am asking you not to go near. The people who live there call it Phelan Coill, and it does not belong to us. Its inhabitants are not _friendly_ with the people of Lourienn. In spite of that, we are under treaty with them. As per the agreement, we do not to step foot on one another's land and you must respect that. There are other places, other forests where we can hunt. Do you understand me, Kurt?” the King asked.

 

 

“Yes, Father. I won't disobey you,” Kurt promised. He had no intention of going into some dark forest with wild animals and even wilder people. “Phelan Coill? What does the name mean?” 

 

 

“The 'Wolf Forest' in the old tongue. Kurt, I know you are coming of age and this summer you will start training in swordsmanship and other defensive arts. You may feel that because you are brave and of royal blood that you are above the rules – but I will warn you that you will come to regret it if you cross me, my son or not. Be sure you understand what I am telling you,” Burtram emphasized. 

 

 

“Yes, father,” Kurt replied with a bow of his head.

 

 

King Burtram knew Kurt was a kind and obedient son, but he also knew that ideas get into a young man's head and sometimes they let these ideas take the place of good sense. Crown Prince and Heir Apparent to the throne were not sure reasons to keep Kurt from having the same dreams as any boy. The King smiled at Kurt. Of all of his children, Kurt held the warmest place in his heart. For this reason he was a bit more stern with the boy. He didn't want to be seen having favorites.

 

 

Burtram had now been married four times. His first wife, Idrina, was the symbol of the union between his own kingdom and that of the neighboring one. Most royal weddings were the result of some kind of political negotiation and Burtram had been brought up to expect this. A year into this marriage, Idrina had given birth to a girl and sadly died two days later of child bed fever. Burtram had hardly begun to know her when she was swept from this life. 

 

 

The small but healthy baby girl had thrived under the care of a wet-nurse and was now a very outspoken and beautiful young lady, though she was small in comparison with her siblings. Rachel was his first-born and in spite of being female, she never let anyone forget who she was or how much power she possessed. Her father's biggest worry was that she would be given in marriage to a man that didn't cherish her and might use force to make her comply with his rules. He felt guilty that he hadn't loved her mother as much as she deserved, but Burt was young and did his best in the face of 'doing his duty'. He hated that Kurt would be expected to do the same.

 

 

Burtram had married Elizabeth next. This had been the love of his life and every day spent with Elizabeth was amazing and wonderful. She had given him Kurt but was unable to have more children. Burtram didn't mind, he had two children and that was enough. He lost Elizabeth when she was thrown from a horse and her neck was broken when Kurt was eight years old. Burt still mourned his lady love, but once again His duties as King came before his personal feelings and he set his sadness aside to rule his kingdom.

 

 

 

His heart broke on the day he lost his Elizabeth and he vowed to himself never to marry again, but he was the King and many things were expected of him. When he visited a neighboring kingdom a few years later, he met Carole and they were married. Although it was a political marriage, he did come to love Carole very much. She gave him a son, Finnegan. He and Kurt were only a few years apart in age and were good companions when they were small, but Kurt was now at the threshold of manhood and Finn's baby games were beneath Kurt's dignity. He was still kind to his little brother, but they had different lives now. Finn lived in the royal nursery and played with the other children and their nannies while Kurt was expected to live in his own suite of rooms and start training as soon as they moved into Sunvale Castle.

 

 

Carole had died of the morbid sore throat just three years ago and Burtram mourned her as he had his other wives. He had been forced to marry for the fourth time - he was a King after all. His new bride, Arianne, was twenty-two when her father walked her down the aisle of the church and gave her into Burtram's waiting hand. He had a fondness for the girl, though love wasn't the word he would use if he were truthful. She was well aware that she was an obligation for Burtram, but she accepted her fate with grace and lived in her own world most of the time. Burtram had suspected she was with child after six months of marriage and he decided to take her back to the North - to the climate she was used to. He thought perhaps she might be happier near her own family. He may be a mighty King, but he had a kind heart.

 

 

* * *

 

**Castle Sunvale, Northern Lourienn**

 

 

Kurt heard the trumpets long before he saw the castle on the North Road. He had been lagging behind the group of Royals where he had been assigned to ride, and had to kick his big black horse, Navigator, into a brisk trot to get back into his place as he rode onto the Sunvale Castle grounds. 

 

 

King Burtram was riding at the head of the parade, Kurt and the other young men behind him. The Prince put on his 'Royal' smile and waved at the crowd as they called out to him. The long string of newcomers rode all the way around the castle so everyone could see the King, riding his gray stallion and surrounded by guards in uniforms and men with the Banner of Lourienn flapping in the breeze. Kurt was tired to the bone, as was everyone in the train, but he put on a brave face and waved at the cheering crowd. By the time they followed along the north side of the castle grounds, the crowd had thinned out and only a few people were there. Most were waiting on the west side of the castle where the drawbridge led to the huge gates at the entrance. People congregated there to get another peek at the Royal Family.

 

 

As Prince Kurt rode behind his father, he caught a glimpse of a young man standing by the trees – dressed in skins and a hunter's dark clothing. Although he was in the shadow of the trees, Kurt saw that the young man was smoothly muscled with curly black hair and a few day's growth of beard. Prince Kurt did a double take as he thought he saw a wolf sitting at the man's feet. The man's eyes locked with the Prince's for a brief instant before Navigator reared at the sudden jerk on his reins. Feeling the big horse's shift in balance, Kurt startled but hung on tightly to the saddle with his knees. By the time Navigator was once again settled with all four feet on the ground, Kurt turned to have another look, but the man and wolf were gone. 

 

 

The excitement of the crowds and all the ceremony soon filled Prince Kurt's mind as he met new people, ate at the large feast, danced to the music provided for the _Homecoming of the King_ to his family's Northern home. As the most eligible bachelor in the land, Kurt had many admirers that day among the girls and women of Sunvale. 

 

 

It was very late before the Prince was escorted to his new suite of rooms. He was barely able to bid his older sister, Rachel, goodnight before he was practically dragged to his bedroom by his friend and bodyguard, Puck, who had been his companion since he was a young boy. The last thing he remembered was Puck bidding him a good night before settling down to his own cot in the guard room outside Kurt's suite. Kurt was asleep in mere minutes, letting the exhaustion of the day take him away.

 

 

* * *

 

_**Phelan Coill - The Forbidden Forest** _

 

 

Blaine Staghunter was the youngest son of a very wealthy merchant in the village of Phelan Coill, a quiet village just to the north of Castle Sunvale. It was in the part of the land that the Lourienn's called 'The Forbidden Forest'. The village had seen good times and bad, lean times and fat. It had thrived decades ago when King Leo of Lourienn lived at Sunvale Castle nearby. The village elders expected times to be on the upswing in terms of wealth and prosperity as the old king's grandson, King Burtram, made it his permanent home. Phelan Coill wasn't under the jurisdiction of Lourienn, but they held a treaty and both kingdoms prospered, even if they did not like each other. 

 

 

Anders Merchant, Blaine's father, was a busy man and employed four of his sons in his business; a business that took him away from home for many months at a time. While Anders was gone on his travels to procure and trade his merchandise, which was most of the time - Blaine and his mother, Agnes Merchant, lived with her brother, Edward Staghunter. Because of this close tie, Blaine had taken his uncle's name, Staghunter, much to the dismay of his father. But then, most things Blaine did were at odds with the way his father thought he should act.

 

 

Edward Staghunter was a tall, robust man and earned his living as a trapper and hunter, often providing the Castle Sunvale with food. He sent his rich furs with his brother-in-law, Anders, to be sold on his merchant travels. Edward had never married. He had been betrothed to a beautiful and kind girl when he was young, but she died and his heart was broken. After that he never wanted to have a wife.

 

 

Edward knew Blaine was small for his age and would have a hard time keeping up with his father on these long trading sojourns. Blaine's size and dexterity with a knife made him perfect for being a hunter – he could dig out the den of an animal and climb into the place to capture or kill his prey. Blaine's age made him a liability to his father on long trips, too, being ten years younger that his next oldest brother, Cooper. Because Agnes was Edward's favorite sister and he wanted to please her so much he took Blaine in to teach him a trade.

 

 

It was a few summers ago that Edward taught Blaine how to dig into the den of an animal, then crawl inside to dispatch it. Blaine had been terrified at first, but he didn't want his beloved uncle to be angry with him, so he took the dagger Edward gave him and killed his first prey, a badger, when he entered the animal's den. Over the next years Blaine had lost a few fights with fierce animals and had the scars to prove it. He was now the best den digger in all of the kingdom, or so his uncle told him, but there were few to compare himself to since Blaine had never been farther from his home than the edge of the Great Northern Forest. 

 

 

Last year Blaine was following a she-wolf. She was thin and looked sickly, her ribs and backbone sticking out. Most new mothers in the wild looked skinny and malnourished when they had a litter of babies, but this wolf looked worse than most. She was probably trying to feed her starving litter. She had become a nuisance to the village, taking livestock such as chickens and small goats, and Edward had sent Blaine to take care of the problem.

 

 

Blaine tracked her into a small arm of the forest that bordered a field of grain. Most wild creatures wouldn't make a den so close to men, so she must have been desperate. Blaine saw her go down into her den and he started digging. He carried a small spade-shaped shovel for this purpose and he was quick, finding a branch in the tunnel that led most directly to the den. He took his dagger in hand and crawled on his belly down the shaft to the den. He expected a fight, but the she-wolf was so bad off she gave up – falling dead as soon as Blaine confronted her. She had tried to feed her young, but most of the litter were dead. 

 

 

As Blaine reached to the back of the den, he heard some sniffing and shuffling and gripped something soft. Taking it in his hand, he tucked it into his jerkin and crawled back out of the tunnel. Blaine found just the one pup that looked to still be alive. He left the carcass of the mother with her dead litter, her fur was in such poor condition that it wasn't worth the time it would take to skin her.

 

 

In the sunlight, Blaine took the tiny morsel of feisty wolfling and set it down in the sun. Blinking, the pup sat and looked up at the large human that stood over it. Blaine reached down to rub its chin and it bit him with tiny but sharp milk teeth. The first name that came to mind as he nursed his bitten finger was 'Satan', but upon closer inspection he discovered this was a female and adjusted her name to 'Santana'. 

 

 

“Well, aren't you the scrappy one?” he laughed and picked her up again. She was near weaning age, so he took out a few scraps of rabbit that he had caught that morning, cutting them into tiny bites and fed her. She licked the pieces of fresh meat and chewed each one, swallowing quickly to look for more. When she'd had enough, Blaine put her in his pocket and took her home.

 

 

He showed the tiny wolf pup to his uncle and got a pat on the back.

 

 

“I have no use for this pup, and if you keep her as a pet, you are in charge of her welfare. Don't make me regret it,” he said gruffly, but with kindness in his eyes. He had no wife or children of his own but he loved Blaine as if he had fathered him. 

 

 

“I won't, Uncle Edward. I'll take good care of her and one day she'll be my best friend,” he assured his uncle.

 

 

“I hope so, Blaine. Okay. Now go wash for supper, your mother has been cooking and she doesn't like to be kept waiting.”

 

 

Blaine did as his uncle told him and took care of the little she-wolf. His little Santana was his close companion and hunting partner now and he felt much less lonely, especially when his father was gone. 

 

 

The life of the people in this northern part of the world was very routine. They got up knowing what was expected of them and went about doing it. Blaine did as expected of him every day and having the distraction of the tiny wolfling made things more interesting for him. He knew he was forbidden to step foot out of Phelan Coill and the surrounding forest, but that directive was lost in his mind as time wore on and when the trumpets sounded to welcome the King of Lourienn to Castle Sunvale, Blaine was standing at the edge of the forest to see the parade of royals as they rode around the castle.

 

 

Santana had growled deep in her throat on that day. Blaine knew better than to let anyone see him and was cautious until Santana went a few steps too far. He'd had to call her back, just touching her ruff as the new king rode by. Blaine looked up as the parade of royals passed in back of the castle. His eyes locked with one boy's eyes – they were deep blue and the boy looked back at Blaine. He had never seen eyes that color. They were like the summer sky – multiple shades of blue with tiny bits of golden sunshine glinting through the sparkling blue. Blaine knew at that moment he had to find the owner of those eyes. 


	2. Night

Prince Kurt had a fitful sleep that night. The bed was new to him and this was the first time he'd had his own suite of rooms. Back at the old castle he had lived in the children's quarters, surrounded by the other children of the castle.

 

“Good morning, Prince Kurt,” his bodyguard said. Puck was the son of one of his father's soldiers. He was a few years older than Kurt – he'd been through the training camp and knew how to wield a sword as well as ride a horse as if they were one. He had been trained in hand-to-hand combat and excelled in it. The best and most valuable asset of Puck's however, was that he was totally devoted to Prince Kurt.

 

 

“Good morning, Puck. How did you sleep?” Kurt asked. Puck had appeared to be sleeping quite heavily when Kurt woke in the night, hearing a wolf howling. He wasn't used to hearing things like that in the larger city where he's spent his childhood.

 

“The cot is comfortable. I heard you get up and pace around your room, my prince. Was the bed not to your liking?” Puck asked, looking at the floor as he addressed Prince Kurt.

 

Kurt was a very observant person, but it didn't take that to know why Puck was being so formal. Someone was near and that person might object if they heard Kurt and Puck with their usual banter. It wasn't right for a servant to address a royal in personal terms. Kurt looked at the doorway and saw a shadow of someone waiting in the hall.

 

“The bed was fine. I was just restless after the long journey. I will sleep better in a few days when I'm used to this place,” he said. Puck nodded, giving him a look as if to say they could finish this conversation when they were alone. There was a knock at the doorway.

 

 

“Enter,” Prince Kurt commanded. He did not like people listening at his door, not making themselves known to him.

 

A young girl entered, her knees practically shaking as she brought a tray to his table. Kurt saw that there was fresh water in the ewer by the window and now the girl brought clean towels and a cake of soap. She glanced quickly at Puck and her skin grew a bit more pale.

 

“Your highness,” she mumbled, not looking at the new prince she had been tasked with serving.

 

 

“What's your name, child?” Kurt asked, saying it gently so as not to scare the poor girl any more than she already was.

 

“Marley, my lord,” she answered.

 

“Well, Marley, you needn't be afraid of me. I am not some ferocious beast that wants to eat you for breakfast. Thank you for your service. Next time, however, announce yourself when you wish entry to my suite. I don't appreciate eavesdroppers,” the prince said. “Good day. Please tell the housekeeper that I shall be down to eat with my father.”

 

The scared girl gave Kurt a small smile. He wasn't as frightening as she had imagined. She was turning to leave when Puck stamped his foot, giving her a glare. She ran out the door and the two could hear her scurry down the long hallway to the stairs.

 

“Puck! Was that necessary?” Kurt admonished. Puck at least had the decency to blush.

 

“Sorry, Kurt. She was just....I don't know. Scared of me? I thought it was funny. I'll apologize to the lass later, I promise,” he said.

 

“Be sure you do. The poor child was scared out of her wits,” Kurt said, turning to see his clothing set out for him.

 

“Did you hear the wolf howling last night?” Kurt asked.

 

“Yes, I did. Did you catch a glimpse of it? I saw you looking out the window,” Puck asked. 

 

“No. It came from the Forbidden Forest. Do you know anything about the people that live to the North? I know Arianne's people are from farther north than the forest, but I wonder if she knows about them,” Kurt pondered.

 

“Kurt, you know your father strictly forbid you from going there. I, as your bodyguard, need to remind you of that,” Puck said, scrutinizing the prince closely. He could see that Kurt's curiosity was peaking. “And I would be remiss in my duties if did not strongly advise you to heed his words.”

 

“Yes, Puck. I know and I thank you for the reminder – though it wasn't necessary. I know what my father said,” Kurt snapped. He knew that wolf howling last night might be the one he saw at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the one with the man he'd locked eyes with. His gaze became dreamy, thinking once more about the beautiful man he'd seen just a glimpse of yesterday.

 

“Kurt! I know what you're thinking, and you'd better not be entertaining any thoughts of going into that blasted forest without me. I don't want to be whipped when you get kidnapped by a bunch of barbarians and they shave your head and burn you at the stake. You know the level of animosity between those people and our own?,” Puck practically growled. 

 

“Yes, I know. What makes you think I have any wish to expose myself to that kind of danger?” Kurt asked, afraid he'd been found out.

 

“Kurt, I was right beside you when we rode along the north side of the castle yesterday. I saw you and that boy in the forest exchange heart-eyes. I know you better than you know yourself, my prince. That is not something you should pursue. Even in your dreams,” Puck said bluntly before he turned with a flourish and stepped back into his small room by the hallway.

 

 

Kurt just stood, open-mouthed at how Puck could have picked up on something he himself had barely acknowledged. The price told himself he would just have to tread carefully – but he was determined to find that boy with the wolf-eyes. 

 

 

* * *

 

Rachel had woken up in her new room. She wondered if this was really intended to be lived in by the first-born of the reigning king of Lourienne. It was clean, neat, and had very nice furniture and linens – but Rachel felt a bit lost without her usual opulent rooms at the old palace. This place was not a palace by any stretch. A castle, yes, and a large one at that, but luxurious? Opulent? A decided no.

 

“Good morning, my princess,” said a voice at her door. Rachel acknowledged the voice and her Lady-in-waiting came in, dressed for the day in a pale blue dress and frilly white pinafore.

 

“Good morning, Quinn,” Rachel said, a smile gracing her lips. 

 

Quinn and Rachel were of an age and had known each other since birth. Quinn's mother was the daughter of the Duke of the South Riding and her mother was Quinn's aunt. When Idrina died, her sister had taken care of Rachel along with her own daughter, Quinn, who was just a month older than Rachel. They had been very close ever since.

 

“Did you sleep well, my lady?” Quinn asked.

 

“Yes, I did. I heard something in the night, though...a wild animal close to the castle I think. I was going to look, but my windows face east and the noise was coming from the north,” she said. Indeed, the howling had frightened her, but in the light of day her fear seemed foolish since she was safe behind brick walls.

 

“May I enter, your Highness?” said a soft voice at her door.

 

“Yes, come in,” Rachel answered, seeing a maid with arms full of fresh towels and linens and another one with some of Rachel's clothing.

 

“Good morning, your Highness. Shall I set out your clothing for the day?” the second maid asked. She was small and had long brown hair braided and curled up in a bun on the back of her head.

 

“What is your name?” Rachel asked.

 

“Marley, my lady, and this is Madison,” the small girl offered, her head down in respect.

 

“Well, thank you, Marley and Madison. I will wash and then my lady-in-waiting can help me dress. Please tell my father that I will be down for breakfast. May I ask you a question?” Rachel's voice was calm and soft with the new serving girls, they seemed almost frightened of her and Rachel wondered what rumors they had heard.

 

“Yes, your Highness?” Marley asked.

 

“Are there a lot of wild animals close to the castle?”

 

“No, ma'am. There are animals in the Great Northern Forest, but they don't come on castle grounds. They would be afraid to come out of the forest. There are few trees near Castle Sunvale, my Lady, and wild animals are usually shy of open spaces,” the little maid told her mistress.

 

“That relieves my mind. I heard some sort of howling last night,” she said.

 

“Oh, the wolf. I heard it, too. I've never heard one so close before, but you're safe in the castle. One of the soldiers would surely kill a wild animal so close to the castle,” Marley said.

 

Rachel turned to Quinn.

 

“Do you know how my father and brothers slept in their new beds?” Rachel asked her.

 

“No, my Lady. I haven't been away from my room at all this morning, except to come in here,” Quinn answered. 

 

“Begging pardon, your Highness,” Marley interrupted.

 

“Yes?” Rachel turned back to the maid servant.

 

“I was helping Prince Kurt this morning and he said he heard the wolf also. His bodyguard had heard him get up and pace in his room last night. The prince did say that he was not greatly disturbed by the wolf, though,” Marley told the princess.

 

“Thank you, Marley. You may return to your work,” Rachel said kindly and waited for her and the other servant to leave the room. 

 

“Quinny...are you afraid?” Rachel asked when they were alone once again.

 

“No. I have faith in our soldiers, Rachel. I think we're safe enough,” Quinn said, more relaxed now that they didn't have an audience.

 

“If Kurt isn't afraid, neither am I,” Rachel stated. “Let's get ready and go down to breakfast.”

 

 

* * *

 

Prince Kurt walked down the stairs, Puck a few steps behind. As they reached the first floor, Rachel caught up with her half-brother and he took her arm to walk into the dining hall together.

 

“Did you hear the wolf howling last night?” Kurt asked, knowing his sister wasn't over-fond of wild animals.

 

“Yes...it sounded like it was right outside the walls. I think this place is not going to be like the palace we grew up in,” she whispered loudly. 

 

Puck glanced over at Quinn and smirked. Quinn crossed her arms in front of her breasts and tried not to look at him. Puck scared her.

 

“Children!” King Burtram exclaimed, seeing his son and daughter enter the hall. He came over and hugged them both. “Sit down, we're about to be served breakfast,” he told them. Holding a chair out for Rachel.

 

“Is the Queen going to join us?” Rachel asked, seeing the vacant seat beside the king.

 

“No, she isn't feeling well this morning. I had a bowl of boiled milk and porridge with honey sent up to her room. Maybe she will feel up to walking in the garden later,” Burtram said with concern. He couldn't recall if his other wives had so much trouble with their first pregnancies.

 

 

“What are you planning for your first day at the castle, Kurt?” his father asked.

 

“I was going to acquaint myself with the grounds, sir. I understand there is a pack of hunting dogs and I wanted to look them over before we went on the first stag hunt,” Kurt answered. The kind smiled at him, then turned to Rachel.

 

“I need to oversee the care of my horse, father. He came up a bit lame at the end of the parade yesterday and I don't want anything to go badly with his hoof. I don't know about the grooms here and I want to be sure he is cared for properly.”

 

“But of course, my dear. Feel free to consult with me later if you feel the need. I'm sorry your groom didn't make the trip with us, but I understand your concern and letting him stay with his old mother. Is he going to join us later?” Burtram asked.

 

“I hope so, but I'm sure I can find another competent groom. I assume they have such men here in the barren north,” Rachel said with acid on her tongue. While she wouldn't say anything outright about her father's decision to move to the edge of the known world, she was far to angry to keep it all to herself forever. 

 

 


	3. Meeting

Kurt sat in the window seat of his bedchamber. It was late afternoon and there was just a hint of a breeze coming in the window to cool the chamber. The windows were different than his former home in that the glass was set in a frame that opened. The prince had never seen this before and was fascinated, opening and closing the hinged window to feel the cool breeze but thinking how much warmer his bedchamber would be in the cold winter.

 

 

As he sat gazing out at the forest, Kurt saw some kind of movement at the edge of the trees. At first he thought it was another animal stalking its dinner, but as he studied it, the animal came out into the meadow. Prince Kurt could see it was a wolf jumping and playing and then he saw the boy from yesterday emerge from the forest to play with the wolf. 

 

 

Watching the two play together brought Kurt's breath up short. The boy was really more than that. Although he was obviously young, he moved with a grace that said he was older. He was agile and graceful in a way that made Kurt's mouth water and his muscles ache just a tiny bit, a feeling he hadn't experienced since Cyril kissed him goodbye two weeks ago. 

 

 

Kurt was suddenly _determined_ to meet this boy – even if he had to follow him into the deep forest to do so. A shiver went through Kurt's body at the thought of going into the dark forbidden place and images of large ferocious animals: wildcats and wolves and bears that would chase him and do him great harm. Kurt shook his head. The boy was obviously not afraid. Maybe he wouldn't be, either.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was in the stable a short time later, dressed in his dark gray brocade jerkin and tight leggings. He had borrowed a brown cape from a hook in the stable to cover his princely clothing. He didn't want the boy to know he was a prince for some reason. People didn't treat him like a human once they found out he was royalty. 

 

 

Kurt wore his dagger in his belt but was otherwise unarmed. He had been trained, even as a child, to use a bow and arrows, but he thought logically that they would be of little use in the dense forest. He had a pocketful of round stones and a sling if he needed it. He was a crack shot with the stones just as he was well versed in the slender short sai swords. His father had given them to Kurt as a gift when a traveling merchant brought them to the palace near the prince's twelfth birthday. The prince had been practicing the art ever since. He had learned to twirl them as if they were extensions of his own hands and a sai thrown from Kurt's hand would land on its target unerringly. Kurt had practiced with the sai swords morning, noon, and night for years and there was nobody better in the whole kingdom than he was. Not even Puck.

 

 

Saddling Navigator was easy, something he could do in his sleep, and he wrapped the bridle's bit in a rag to keep it from jangling. Once up on the horse, the prince guided the large animal out a back door and then around the wall of the rose garden where his father and the new queen were taking tea. He could heard their voices over the high stone wall. 

 

 

Prince Kurt made his round-about way to the north side of the castle and then across the open meadow and into the edge of the Great Northern Forest, which was called The Forbidden Forest by the people of Castle Sunvale. Kurt was deliciously full of nerves and the shivers that cascaded down his spine were getting more intense as he entered between the first few trees.

 

 

Inside the forest was different than anywhere Kurt had ever been. It was cool as opposed to the warmth of the meadow and the castle grounds and the air felt humid. Then there was the silence. He had heard the twittering of birds as he approached the woods, but now he was in the trees themselves the silence was kind of eerie. Even his horse seemed to be treading lightly as he moved through the trees.

 

 

As the prince and his horse moved deeper into the forbidden place, Kurt felt as if someone was watching him.

 

 

“You can come out. I know you're there,” Kurt said, glancing to his left then right sides for movement but seeing none. Navigator shied a little, letting out a surprised snort and stepping back a few paces. Kurt turned back and there, right in front of him, was the boy. Kurt dismounted as the boy backed up, something sharp in his hand as he melted back into the trees.

 

 

“Wait, I only wanted to meet you,” the prince called softly, disappointment growing as he lost sight of the beautiful boy. He tried to follow, dropping Navigator's reins so the horse would stay where he was. He caught a glimpse of the boy's deep wine colored cape and walked nearer. Kurt stepped out from behind a tree, trying his best to calm his nerves. The wolf he had heard earlier was standing there – it's large golden eyes staring at him as Kurt's knees felt weak.

 

 

“She won't hurt you,” the boy standing beside him said, “as long as I'm right here beside her, anyway.”

 

 

The wolf growled deep in her throat but made no move to hurt the prince.

 

 

Kurt's gaze went from the wolf to the boy and he noticed that their eyes looked the same. Wild was the word that came to mind. Both boy and wolf had deep golden brown eyes, both sets of eyes were staring at Kurt. He was mesmerized. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him in his short life. 

 

 

Blaine stepped forward. Kurt looked at him, taking in the rich fabrics of his clothing – although the style was different than anything the prince was familiar with. He also wore a dagger at his waist, the hilt encrusted with jewels. The boy obviously came from a high rank in society, perhaps even royalty. 

 

 

“You're the boy I saw yesterday, in the Lourienn King's entourage, riding past the north wall of the castle,” he stated, then a slight blush colored his cheeks. “You looked right at me.”

 

 

“Yes, and you're the boy I saw in the woods with a wolf at his feet. I saw you again this morning – playing with your wolf in the meadow,” Kurt said, looking into the boy's eyes.

 

 

“You did? I didn't see anyone...”

 

 

“I saw you from my bedchamber window. I was sitting on the window seat and happened to glance up. It looked as if you were dancing with the animal. The wolf is your pet, right?”

 

 

“She is my companion, yes. I saved her from death when she was a small pup, but I wouldn't call her my 'pet'. I don't control her, she and I have just been together long enough that we understand one another. Here, let me introduce you. This is Santana,” the boy said, snapping his fingers to coax the wolf closer. She walked up as if she owned the world and bared her teeth at the prince. Before he could draw his dagger, she had nipped at his wrist. He heard her teeth snap closed. He jumped back.

 

 

“Honestly, she won't bite. I promise you're safe as long as I'm here with you. Go ahead, I bet you never laid a hand on a live wolf before, have you?” he asked.

 

 

Kurt laughed and held out his hand while the wolf sniffed it. Then she turned her back and sat down. Blaine gave the wolf a frown and she laid down by his feet, looking as contrite as a wolf possibly could.

 

 

“Why did you laugh?” he asked, his head tipped on an angle like a puppy.

 

 

“You aren't like anyone I ever met. First you introduce me to your wild wolf, but you don't know my name and you don't introduce yourself,” Kurt said, smiling at the puzzled boy.

 

 

“Oh! My manners! I'm sorry, please forgive my lack of etiquette. I am Blaine Staghunter, son of Anders the Merchant of Phelan Coill. And you are?” he asked, holding out his hand. Kurt gripped his forearm and Blaine gripped Kurt's in the formal handshake.

 

 

“Kurt of the Kingdom of Lourienn, presently from Castle Sunvale,” he said, not wanting the boy to know he was a prince just yet, so he left that part out. His father was already going to punish him as soon as he found out Kurt had disobeyed him by entering the Forbidden Forest and that he had slipped away from his bodyguard, Puck. Kurt might be foolhardy enough to enter the forest, but he was not a complete fool. He didn't want to be kidnapped for a ransom. “Well met, Blaine of Phelan Coill.”

 

 

“Well met, Kurt of Lourienn, and welcome to my homeland,” Blaine said formally. Then a grin crossed his face. He came closer and looked right into Kurt's eyes and smiled. “Kurt,” he said with the accent of his people in which the last letter was pronounced with emphasis, “I think we can be friends, don't you?”

 

 

Kurt took in a deep breath, feeling pulled towards this gorgeous boy. Blaine was just a shade shorter than Kurt with a golden tan complexion and a mop of silky black curls on his head. His eyes were still the most noticeable part of him and they were burning into Kurt so hot and deep that Kurt was becoming dizzy. He could feel the pull of the boy's lips calling to him. The prince shut his eyes, leaned forward, and before he even knew what he was doing, he placed his lips on Blaine's. Blaine gasped in surprise, but gathered himself enough to kiss back. He found he loved the pressure of Kurt's soft lips and wanted more immediately, venturing to put his arms around the boy and tug him closer in order to keep his lips there. 

 

 

The excitement of meeting Blaine in this forbidden place was nothing to the jolt and shock of the kiss he was now enjoying. Kurt had only ever kissed one person with passion and that was Cyril – and while it had been good, it was nothing like this. Blaine's hands on his shoulders, slipping around to his back to bring them closer together was the most sensual and arousing feeling the prince had experienced. It went straight to his codpiece, his cock hardening into a brass rod. He tried to pull his hips back, but Blaine was holding him tightly and Kurt was sure the other boy could feel every inch.

 

 

With a dreamy sigh, Blaine stopped kissing Kurt. He kept his hands on Kurt's shoulders, finally opening his eyes to see the boy's face.

 

 

“Well, Kurt of Lourienn, when I said 'well met' – that was not exactly the greeting I was expecting. I had heard the Lourienns had different customs from us, but that was extraordinary. I'll have to raise my expectations when it comes to you,” Blaine said with a charming laugh.

 

 

Kurt stood still, feeling the hot flush run all over him, embarrassed that he had done such an intimate thing with a virtual stranger.

 

 

“Please forgive me, Blaine Staghunter. No, that was not a typical greeting among my people...it just happened. There are no words to express...um...I cannot believe...please...” Kurt stuttered, astonished at himself for doing something so bold.

 

 

“Nothing to forgive, my new friend. I enjoyed it,” Blaine replied, the warm look in his eyes making Kurt's trembling muscles return. 

 

 

“I need to go – my father forbid me to enter the forest. I need to get back to the castle. Please...can we meet again, Blaine?” Kurt asked. He said the other boys name in a deeper tone, one that added so much meaning to the simple utterance of Blaine's name.

 

 

“I'd like that, Kurt. Can you be here this evening about dusk?” Blaine wanted to know. The expectant look on the boy's face made turning him down painful, but Kurt knew he couldn't get away from Puck twice in one day.

 

 

“I'm so sorry, but I don't think so. I have duties I need to attend to,” he said sadly, then an idea came to mind. “See the larger window, just to the right of the round tower and below the turret? I will hang a blue scarf from the frame of that window when I am free to come. Will that be all right?” he asked.

 

 

“Yes. We will meet here again, Kurt,” the boy agreed. Blaine's head was dizzy from all that was going through his mind. This boy that stood before him was the answer to a prayer. Blaine didn't have many friends in his village, and to make friends with such a beautiful boy was amazing. Blaine wanted to pinch himself to see if this was indeed a dream. There were no boys his age and he wasn't interested in any of the girls. His was a lonely life and Kurt was ….well, Kurt just might be the brightest star in Blaine's sky. 

 

 

Santana got up from her place by Blaine's side and strolled over to Kurt. She looked up as if she were going to bark at him, catching his attention. Once he was under her scrutiny, she showed her teeth and a low growl formed in her throat. Too quickly for Kurt to see what was going on, Santana approached very close and actually put her shoulder against his knee and pushed.

 

 

Kurt yelped in surprise as he stumbled, his knee bent under him by the wolf. He put out his arms to break his fall, but Blaine was quicker and caught Kurt in his arms. He helped Kurt to his feet and looked at him.

 

 

“Are you all right?” Blaine asked, not willing to let go now that he had Kurt in his arms. He hugged the boy to him a bit tighter and Kurt let out his breath he'd been holding since he fell.

 

 

“I'm fine...I think. Did your wolf just trip me?” Kurt asked, incredulous.

 

 

“Do you think wolves trip people?” Blaine countered, a sly grin on his face.

 

 

“No, of course not. I must have stepped in a hole or something,” Kurt said, not wanting to leave Blaine's strong arms now that he was in them.

 

 

“Kurt. Do you really have to go? Although I do hear someone calling your name,” Blaine frowned, stilling the barking wolf with a toe to her flank. He stood still himself, listening. A faint voice was heard on the other side of the meadow, someone calling Kurt.

 

 

“My...my friend, Puck. I will leave the scarf in the window when I can get away, Blaine,” Kurt whispered into his ear.

 

 

Blaine nodded, then pulled Kurt just a bit closer, kissing him tenderly on his lips.

 

 

“Good morrow, Kurt of Lourienn. Go safe...”

 

 

...And the boy and his wolf were gone.

 

 

Kurt hurried back to where he'd left Navigator and jumped up to reach the saddle, then hauled himself up and into position. He kicked the horse's flank and they were off to find their way out of the forest. Kurt came out at the far edge of the meadow and managed to ride out a ways and appear to be riding in from a far field when he saw Puck.

 

 

“Puck! I was just on my way back from a delightful ride through the fields,” Kurt called as soon as he was within range of his bodyguard's hearing. “Have you finished looking for a new groom for Rachel's horse?” the prince asked.

 

 

“I was done with that quite a while ago. I've been searching for you everywhere, my Lord. Where were you?” Puck wanted to know. He had a scowl on his face and Kurt could clearly see his anger.

 

 

“I don't know exactly, but it wasn't far. I was well on my way back when I heard you calling,” Kurt snapped at his guard. He kicked Navigator a bit sharply and took off across the field and back to the stable, a furlong ahead of Puck.

 

* * *

 

“Kurt, I want to speak with you,” Rachel said as she stood in the Hall of Castle Sunvale.

 

Kurt was rushing in from his adventure in the forest and was in no mood for speaking with his older sister, but he knew the consequences of ignoring her. Rachel was not a person that tolerated being ignored.

 

 

“Can we speak in my bedchamber? I have a private matter to discus with you, too,” he said, taking her arm and climbing the stairs.

 

 

Once they were in his suite, Rachel sat on a padded bench near a table in the bedchamber. Kurt went to open the window by the seat and then went to the little balcony and opened that door to let in a nice cross-breeze.

 

 

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Kurt asked, removing his dusty gray jerkin and pulling on a clean one in its place. The new one was of a much finer fabric and brighter colors.

 

 

“That looks better. Why were you wearing that old gray jerkin?” Rachel asked.

 

 

“I was in the stable helping Puck find you a groom, just as you requested, Rachel,” Kurt tried to make it sound as if that were the only reason.

 

 

“Oh. Thank you, brother. What I needed to bring up to you – Father is having a feast this coming Friday. I think he's using this to find me a husband so he can ship me off to some god-forsaken place and then I'll be off his hands. As if I were a burden to him!” Rachel ranted. Kurt understood how she felt, he was in the same boat. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

 

 

“The other reason, dear brother, is that he may be looking for a _wife_ for _you,”_ Rachel started, her eyes flashing in anger. “Father has to ensure the royal bloodline will go on and to do that, he needs to find you an acceptable wife. I am not familiar with the people he has invited, but I just don't want to be paraded around like a cow at the fair – to be sold to the highest bidder!” She was in a real state, upset and angry, and she didn't care who knew it.

 

 

“Oh, Rachel, you know I won't let you be 'sold off' to some dried up old man. You have the right to pick the man you want to marry and you know I will stand by you. Okay?” he cooed, giving his fractious sister a gentle kiss to the cheek before pulling her into his arms.

 

 

“We are going to be okay, sweetheart, I promise. We will stick together, no matter what. Won't we?” Kurt asked. Rachel nodded and put her own arms around Kurt. 

 

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

 

“Come,” Kurt barked, irritated with being interrupted while he was comforting his sister.

 

 

Marley walked in, her head bowed.

 

 

“Your supper is ready to be served, your Highnesses, and your father, the King, bade me come to tell you,” the little maid said.

 

 

“Thank you, Marley. You may tell the King we will be joining him directly.

 


	4. Tryst

After supper, Kurt was back in his bedchamber. He was agitated, having brought up the subject during supper of his and Rachel's future marriages and whether their father was scouting out possible spouses for them by having a festival.

 

 

King Burtram denied that was the _sole_ cause of the festival, rather that it was a good time to meet their neighbors and find out what they might be up against should war break out. Both of the King's older children made disgruntled noises, but dared not cross their father when he had set down a decree. 

 

 

After supper they bickered, first with their father – careful not to earn his ire, then afterwards between themselves when the King had left the dining hall. Kurt and Rachel left the table in a huff – neither side the clear winner. Rachel desperately wanted a different solution to her dilemma, she didn't want to be given away in marriage as if she were a piece of property and Kurt was just as unhappy that he had to marry a girl to carry on the bloodline. They were both so upset about their own destinies, they saw no way to help the other.

 

 

Kurt saw Rachel to her bedchamber, making sure she was comfortable, then left the room. He was anxious to get to his own room to look and see if Blaine was in the forest. He stopped to say a few kind words to Quinn as the blonde girl sat in her chamber outside the Princess's suite of rooms. Kurt glanced in the door and caught sight of the Lady-in-Waiting.

 

 

“Quinn, good morrow, sweetheart,” Kurt said in a soft tone, one that Quinn could ignore if she wasn't up to talking. Instead of ignoring him, Quinn quickly closed the distance between them and hugged the boy. Kurt staggered back, surprised.

 

 

“Is there something wrong, Quinny?” the prince asked, putting a brotherly arm around her.

 

 

“I am so worried about Rachel...is your father really going to make her marry the first prince that has the money for her dowry and a kingdom needing a Queen? Rachel was not born to be just a vessel to carry babies for some stranger, Kurt, and you know it. She deserves better.” Quinn whined, and Kurt cupped her head to lean upon his shoulder. He patted her back and wrapped an arm around the crying girl.

 

 

“Oh, Quinny, you know I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. First, you don't seem to understand what a dowry is – father will be paying the groom the dowry, he won't be paying father. More importantly, I won't let her waste her life. Yes, I know she was born for better things. Have some faith in me, okay?” the prince asked, then guided the lady-in-waiting to her bedside chair. He poured her a glass of wine from a bottle on the table, making sure she took a few sips.

 

 

“Thank you, Kurt. You always know how to make people feel better. You are going to make a good and compassionate king one day,” the girl said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Good night, my Prince.”

 

 

“Good night, Quinn,” Kurt returned, a bit unsettled at her comment about his ability to reign over his people, then leaned over to give Quinn a soft kiss to her cheek. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Busy day?” Puck asked as Kurt walked into his bedchamber. Puck's chamber was right outside Kurt's and he had seen the prince walk by. He got up from his chair where he'd been lounging and followed his prince into the royal bedchamber.

 

 

“Yes, it was. I didn't see anyone suitable for Rachel's groom, did you?” Kurt asked, anxious to steer the conversation away from his escapades in the forest.

 

 

“Yes, a likely boy named Sam. He has a way with animals, even I could see it when I watched him in the stable. I was thinking of introducing him to Rachel tomorrow. Would you like to meet him first?” Puck asked.

 

 

“No, I trust your judgment,” Kurt replied. He just wanted Puck to go so he could signal Blaine and maybe slip out of the castle for a little moonlight tryst in the forest.

 

 

“Okay. You seem a bit moody, if you'll pardon me saying so...” Puck guessed, inviting himself to sit in the chair opposite Kurt. He took his knife out of it's sheath and began cleaning his fingernails, much to the irritation of the prince. Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

 

“I am not moody,” Kurt said as evenly as he could, then bit his tongue so as not to order Puck to stop his manicure. “I have things on my mind right now, Puck, and I need to have some time to think them over. Just...go game with the other guards or something. I don't need a babysitter in order to sit in my chamber alone,” Kurt snapped. He realized that he had lost his temper frequently with Puck, letting his irritability take over his normal good nature. Puck might be a servant, but he did not deserve the raw side of Kurt's tongue. They had been friends since childhood. Kurt turned back to Puck.

 

 

“Please accept my apology. I'm afraid I let my anxiety get the better of me. I will try harder to be more cheerful, especially around those who mean only to do me well. Please, go and have some fun tonight, I will be tucked under the blankets, safe as a baby in my crib,” Kurt said, trying to make amends.

 

 

“Well, if you're just going to sleep...I'll just be downstairs. Call out if you need me, my prince,” Puck said, a grin starting to show on his face. Kurt knew the man was probably going to go and try to woo Quinn. Puck had been in love with her for years. He smiled, thinking it would be a good match – it might give Quinn some confidence.

 

 

As soon as Kurt heard Puck going down the stairs, the sound of Puck's heavy boots falling and echoing on the gray stones, Kurt went through his trunk to find a blue scarf. He had one that was made of the finest silk, bought from the same trader that brought the sai swords. Yes! Here it was. Kurt took it to the window and tied the end to the hinge of the window and let it flutter in the evening breeze. Even in the fading light, he was fairly sure Blaine would see it.

 

 

Now, to sneak out. Kurt went to his window and looked out. It was over two stories down to the ground below his window to the thorny rose bushes below. That wouldn't do unless he suddenly sprouted wings. Not likely!

 

 

He busied himself changing clothes. He donned the gray brocade jerkin, a bold choice but it did not really resemble something a prince of a large kingdom would wear. He pulled on clean leggings, added the disreputable brown cloak and was out the door, on his way to a small door down the long hallway.

 

 

Going down the narrow passage meant for servants, Kurt quickly walked, not quite a run. He was down the back stairs and through the kitchen before anyone missed him. He was making for the stable when he heard the men – bodyguards and a few soldiers – gaming. They were playing knucklebones and would be at it for hours. Kurt could never understand the draw to that game. He thought it was predictable and stupid, but Puck loved it and went any time he could get up a game with anyone.

 

 

Kurt hoped he wouldn't regret not taking Navigator. It was too much hassle to get the horse saddled and bridled and otherwise ready for a run, so he opted to just walk. It wasn't that far.

 

 

The Prince stepped into the edge of the woods, then between the trees a bit more until he could be sure of not being seen from the castle. He tried to listen, but heard nothing – not even birds chirping. Then suddenly he found himself flat on his back on the forest floor, a large canine standing on his chest.

 

 

“Santana,” he grumbled. The she-wolf backed up, removing her large paws from Kurt's shoulders.

 

 

“Move, stubborn wolf. You know I'm not here to harm anyone,” Kurt groused. He did not appreciate being knocked over into a mud puddle with a borrowed cape. Just as he got his balance back, he felt warm, strong arms slide around his waist and pick him up, then hold him with delight. 

 

“Blaine...” he said, the word like a prayer on his lips. He was dizzy with delight and turned, putting his arms gently around Blaine's neck.

 

 

Blaine pulled the prince close, giving him a tender kiss.

 

 

“I missed you today, Kurt,” the curly-haired boy said.

 

 

“I missed you, too. Did you get my signal or is this just a happy coincidence?” he asked.

 

 

“Happy? Yes. Coincidence? No. I have been here for several hours. I cannot see the castle from my house, and I didn't want to miss your signal...so I found an excuse to be here,” Blaine smiled.

 

 

“Don't you have another love? Someone as handsome as you are must have many admirers,” Kurt flirted. Blaine pulled him closer, their bodies touching in the most delicious places as he ran his hand down Kurt's back.

 

 

“No one like you, Kurt. I've never had anyone like you...” he whispered, his lips touching Kurt's neck and teasing him with little kisses and an experimental bite. Kurt shivered and a small sound came unbidden from his throat. “You like that?”

 

 

“Yes, Blaine, I do. You smell good,” Kurt continued, giggling as Blaine explored the notch between his collarbones with his tongue. He let a sigh escape before tilting his head back, allowing Blaine more access to his neck. He might be new at this, but he knew what he liked and Blaine's warm tongue on his neck was a new feeling he didn't want to lose.

 

 

“Come with me,” Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand and guiding him between the trees to a small cave on the side of a hill. Kurt followed without question.

 

 

“We can have some comfort here, the ground outside is damp,” Blaine explained as he patted a place on the wool rug that lined the floor of the cave. Kurt looked around, seeing that it was set up like a tent, with a campfire near the opening and a few cushions around the sides. There was a small table towards the back with a few dishes.

 

 

Kurt sat down on the rug.

 

 

“What is this place?” Kurt asked, having never seen anything like it.

 

 

“I stay here sometimes when I'm out late hunting or if I need to get up early to hunt. There is a river just over the hill and fish are more likely to bite early in the morning,” Blaine explained. 

 

 

“It does seem cozy, and away from people...” Kurt mused, looking back at Blaine. Just a few days ago, Kurt would never have dreamed of following a stranger into the forest to a cave all alone. He knew better. He had been on guard all of his life, taught this for his own welfare - knowing that to kidnap a Prince of Lourienn would bring a ransom of riches to the outlaw brave enough to carry it out. He had nightmares about being abducted, but for some reason he knew Blaine would never harm him. He felt safe in his arms.

 

 

“You are lost in thought, Kurt. Am I so boring?” Blaine asked, his face sad. Blaine was sitting next to him, closer than Kurt had realized.

 

 

“No, I...um...I am new here and all of this – it is so new and different to me. Please forgive me, I meant no disrespect,” Kurt stumbled. He scooted closer to Blaine and pressed his lips to the boy in apology. Blaine kissed back, pulling Kurt into his lap. They continued kissing, Blaine's hand wandering until he found the hem of Kurt's jerkin and snaked his hand up to touch the boys chest. 

 

 

Kurt jumped, not used to being touched by anyone without permission. He started to slap the hand away, but stopped when it felt so good. His mind was going a mile a minute, so full of thoughts of this new place, this stunningly handsome boy. He knew Blaine was unaware of Kurt's rank and status and he found that he liked it that Blaine didn't know he was a prince.

 

 

He wondered what Blaine did think – but just then the boy's tongue entered his mouth and softly caressed his own tongue and Kurt didn't have room to think of anything else. All the prince could think was how warm and how soft Blaine's mouth was and he felt a wonderful ache of anticipation as the boy's hand reached to touch more of his skin, the other hand joining the first under Kurt's jerkin. 

 

 

Kurt's mind was in turmoil. He wanted to have more – have Blaine touch more of his skin and to touch back. The only obstacle was that the castle guard would be on the lookout for him if he was discovered missing. Nobody knew where he was. At the old palace, Kurt often left his chambers after curfew, but Puck was always with him, his partner in crime, always watching over him. Kurt knew instinctively that Puck would never condone what he was doing now – with Blaine. It made every touch of Blaine's fingers tingle with the potential of being caught.

 

 

Before, Kurt was relatively safe in his midnight excursions. Everyone in the large city knew who he was and there was nobody brave enough to do something as foolish as kiss the boy. Here, Blaine had no idea that Kurt was the Heir Apparent and so was not deterred by that title. Kurt's heart beat faster for the danger involved. 

 

 

After a while, while they had kept on kissing and Kurt's voice came in moans when Blaine pulled back to catch his breath, Kurt began to feel guilty. If the King went to his chambers and found Kurt gone, he would call for Puck. Since Puck had no idea where Kurt was at the moment, Puck would be punished and perhaps even reassigned away from his prince. If Puck were caught gaming when his duty was to guard Kurt – well, Kurt had too many thoughts about what might happen to his dear friend.

 

 

“Blaine...” Kurt moaned, then pulled back. He had to get back home – now. He could not be this selfish.

 

 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, looking deep into Kurt's blue eyes.

 

 

“I...I have to go...back home,” the prince said, his voice full of regret. He looked into the caramel golden eyes that filled his dreams. “I'm sorry, but I have obligations. My time is not my own, but we can meet again. I promise,” Kurt said, his voice breaking just a bit. He cleared his throat and put on his royal smile.

 

 

“Okay. I understand. I'll take you back,” Blaine offered. He stood, helping Kurt up in spite of his shaky legs. They left the cave, stepping out into the moonlight and through the forest. Kurt was clumsy on his feet, stepping in shallow holes and tripping. Time and again, Blaine's arm would catch him before he could fall and help him up.

 

 

Kurt grew irritable with himself, cursing when he slipped in a damp patch near a pond and falling before Blaine could catch him. When he fell this time his borrowed homespun cape dragged in the water and soaked up enough to wet the whole thing. Kurt sat up, even more angry with himself. Blaine caught him under one arm and lifted him to his feet. He saw the damage to the cape and untied it, taking it off of Kurt's shoulders and wringing the water out of it. 

 

 

Unfortunately, Kurt was wet, too and stood shivering in the moonlight. Blaine quickly whipped off his own dark blue cape and wrapped it around Kurt to keep him warm. Instead of homespun, this cape was made of heavy wool and kept in the warmth. 

 

 

“I can't take this from you,” Kurt protested, but Blaine's lips stopped him from speaking any more. He pulled the cape tighter around the shivering prince and it was a long few moments before he let Kurt go to walk the rest of the way to the edge of the forest.

 

 

“I don't want to leave you, you know that..” Kurt whispered, his arms around Blaine's neck.

 

 

“I don't want you to go – but we can see each other tomorrow, can we not?”

 

 

“Yes. I'll meet you if I can, just look for the blue scarf in my window.” And Kurt was gone, running across the meadow towards the castle. The wolf ran with him, though behind enough that the boy didn't notice her. She guarded him, understanding that he was dear to her master, and what Blaine loved, Santana loved, too.

 

 

A set of eyes watched the wolf as she guarded the boy, leaving him as he entered the northern portal in the wall surrounding the castle.

 

 

* * *

 

“Nice of you to join me,” Puck said in a steady voice which denied the amount of alcohol in his system. He wasn't prone to use sarcasm, but Kurt rubbed off on him from time to time. He frowned at Kurt, his eyebrows knitting together on his brow.

 

 

“I was just out for a night stroll, I couldn't sleep,” Kurt defended himself. He hung up the cape and started to remove his clothes. Puck kept staring at him.

 

 

“Was it raining outside?” he asked. “You're all wet, Kurt.”

 

 

“No...I..ummm...I slipped near a puddle and fell into it. I'm just damp, nothing to worry about,” the boy said, looking guilty.

 

 

“And the cape – I've never seen you wear that before,” Puck went on interrogating his prince.

 

 

“Puck, it is not your job to criticize my wardrobe, is it?” Kurt said with a cutting tongue.

 

 

Puck just stood there, glowering at Kurt.

 

 

“You know it is my duty to make you safe, my lord. I have sworn myself to keep you so, to defend you with my own life. We have been together since we were small children, Kurt. Why are you telling me lies?” Puck asked. He walked over to the table and opened a bottle of red wine, pouring a good amount into two cups. He picked them up, handing one to Kurt. 

 

 

“Drink to our friendship, if you would, my Prince, drink to my pledge to be your guardian – I am yours, body and soul,” Puck said in slow, careful speech. He touched his glass to Kurt's, making a loud ring as the crystal vibrated, then drank the entire cup of wine. He looked at Kurt with dark eyes, daring him to disavow their relationship. Kurt stood like a statue for a moment, searching Puck's eyes for clues. There were none. Kurt tipped the cup up and drank it all.

 

 

Kurt set his cup down, just in time as Puck hurled himself towards his prince, gathering him up in his arms. Kurt could smell the alcohol, and it wasn't all wine. He could detect strong whiskey there, too. Kurt allowed his friend to hug him tightly for a long time, then set the prince down. 

 

 

Kurt got his nightclothes on, then turned down the blankets on his bed. He got into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. He was still shivering from the cold, wet mishap in the forest.

 

 

“You know, Kurt, it is my duty to tell the King that you have been in the Forbidden Forest. You are not safe there, and well you know it. And for you to go there after tricking me into gaming with the men...some would not take that as easily as I have,” Puck said, his voice steady and even. He swallowed several times. Kurt did not reply. What could he say?

 

 

“I know where you were and if I know, it is very likely others know, too. Watch your step, your highness.”

 

 

Puck turned and was gone before Kurt had formed two words. He turned in his bed and let out a huge sigh. What was he going to do now?


	5. Festival

The new day dawned with Kurt yawning and stretching his arms. He sat up, looking around him. He had slept very well – no wolf howling to keep him awake. He glanced around the room, seeing Puck was already there, standing in the doorway.

 

“Good morning, my Prince,” he greeted Kurt. Kurt nodded back, sitting on the side of his bed. 

 

“Morning, Puck. What are these?” Kurt asked, nodding towards the raiments laid out on the bench. There were golden brown leggings, a soft camel-wool shirt, and a brocade tunic with bronze-colored embroidery and gemstones sewn around the collar. Beside these were some pieces of jewelry and a belt. 

 

“The King asked that you dress in these. The festival is today, my lord. Didn't you remember?” Puck asked. He sat in his usual chair, scuffing his boots on the floor and wringing his hands. His nerves were palpable and Kurt picked up the anxiety.

 

“Oh, yes. Of course I remember. Thank you for bringing my clothes,” Kurt said, swinging his legs off the bed. He got up and began his morning washing, then put on the clothes with Puck's help.

 

“Okay, out with it, Puck. You looked like someone drowned your dog. What's wrong?” Kurt asked, feeling a bit sorry for their unpleasant conversation last night.

 

“It's just that I thought you trusted me, my Prince. But after last night? I know you were in the forest, which means you were with that boy because you were seen with that huge wolf following you back from the woods. It was _his_ wolf, wasn't it?” Puck let out in a tumble. He sat quietly again, waiting for Kurt's temper to flare.

 

Kurt walked over to the door, opening the heavy oak and looked up and down the hallway to confirm they were alone.

 

“Yes, Puck – I was. But it's water under the bridge now. I cannot take it back and I don't even regret it. The only thing I regret is that I wasn't completely honest with you. Okay?” Prince Kurt said in a very sober voice. In the light of day his mind went to his training, to being safe at all times. He briefly pondered what could have happened if Blaine was not the man Kurt thought he was, but the feel of Blaine's lips on his mouth and Blaine's touch on his skin were still there, echoes of the pleasure he'd felt. 

 

“Oh, you've got it bad, don't you?” Puck said, but it wasn't really a question. He rolled his eyes at Kurt and heaved a great sigh. “Just don't do anything that foolish again. If you do, I'm going to have to tell your father. Don't force me into that.”

 

Kurt didn't answer, he just walked over to his guard and leaned his head against Puck's big shoulder and Puck's arms went around him automatically. He kissed Kurt's bent head and gave him a squeeze, then turned to leave.

 

“Thank you, Puck,” Kurt whispered, his eyes closed for a moment. 

 

* * *

“You look so beautiful this morning, Rachel,” King Burtram said to his daughter in an encouraging tone. She gave him a half-smile and sat down.

 

“How soon before I'm to be paraded in front of the crowd of suitors to see who has the highest bid?” the Princess asked. She fiddled with the toasted bread on her plate and then took up her spoon to eat the porridge in her bowl.

 

“Please don't think of it as that, my dear,” her father said, a sad look upon his face. He did feel badly about the fate of his children. He knew Rachel was angry, but she had known her fate from a very early age. The girl knew the rules and laws that everyone lived by and Burt had hoped she would have made peace with it by now.

 

“How else should I think of it?” she asked, giving her father a stern look. “I am more tied to slavery than the lowest peasant in the kingdom. This is so unfair...” she mumbled.

 

Kurt leaned over and took her hand, bringing it to his cheek. He loved his sister beyond reason, but could offer her no solace. His own fate was not one he aspired to, either.

 

“I know, Rachel. When I am King, which I pray is many long years from now, I will not marry. You can be my queen and bring forth the Heir with whomever you fall in love with. Then I might be free to marry whom I wish, too.” Kurt said, reciting the plan they had plotted as younger children. At least it made the princess laugh.

 

“You know that cannot happen, don't you?” Burt said, reluctant to throw water on their plan, but they had to give up that dream and the sooner the better.

 

“Yes, Father, we know,” the prince said, turning to his own breakfast. He sighed and took a napkin to wipe his face. He reached for his cup to drink the mead they usually had for breakfast. 

 

The Queen, Arianne, smiled at Rachel. “It is not a bad life, daughter. I am very happy and am looking forward to giving the King another son.”

 

Rachel patted her hand as if she were slow-witted. “Thank you, my queen.” She didn't dislike her step mother, she just pitied her that she was content with being a brood-mare to appease ancient laws that made no sense to the princess. 

 

Breakfast was interrupted by a page, entering the dining hall and rushing over to the king. He tripped on a tapestry rug but caught himself and knelt before the king.

 

“Your Majesty, the first visitors are here for the Festival,” the young boy said, his head bowed.

 

“Thank you. We will receive them in the Hall as soon as the tables are cleared. Please see that they are offered hospitality,” King Burtram said, then clapped his hands and the servants came to clear the tables and to bring more drink.

 

A short time later, a large man entered, dressed in regal clothes and followed by several more in his group. The footman stood at the door and announced them.

 

“King Frederick of Grandidum, his wife Queen Florinda, and their son, Prince Brody,” the footman said in a loud voice. All eyes were on the royalty entering and they were seated near the King and Queen of Lourienn. Everyone was dressed in their finest, but not one approached the regal spectacle of King Burtram in his dark purple tunic and brocade rose and blue overcoat, trimmed with spotted ermine. 

 

More royalty from surrounding kingdoms followed, the King of Chin-ti-lee with his daughter Princess Tina, the King of Lansenry with his son Archibald and daughter Brittany, and numerous Dukes, Duchesses, Counts, Vicounts, Earls and more bringing their children in hopes of a royal engagement in the near future. Lourienn was a large and rich kingdom and an alliance with them would secure a good future for whichever kingdom was lucky enough to win the hand of one of it's royal children. The room filled up quickly and King Burtram welcomed them all. 

 

The day was filled with rich food, clever entertainment, and a lot of royal children vying for the attention of Prince Kurt and Princess Rachel.

 

“Father, I don't see a representative of Phalen Coill. Were they not invited?” Prince Kurt asked.

 

His father took him aside, whispering to the prince. “Theirs is not a kingdom, son. They elect the leader every ten years and it can be _anyone_ – high social class or low, it makes no difference. How could I give Rachel to their leader's son knowing she might be scrubbing pots in a few years' time?”

 

Kurt stood still for a moment, then asked, “How is one elected then?”

 

“I think they do a good deed, or are a bonny fighter, maybe. I assume it would be someone who earned the right, whether it be in promoting the welfare of the people or defending them against invaders. It changes with the times, I suppose,” Burt said. He patted Kurt on his back, smiling at a pretty young lady as she walked by on the arm of her father. King Burtram put out a hand to stop them.

 

“This is Princess Tina,” King Burtram said to his son, bowing his head congenially to the young lady. “Princess, let me introduce my son, Prince Kurt.” Kurt bowed to the girl, a smile on his face. She was very pretty and had a nice smile.

 

“Greetings, Princess Tina,” Kurt said, getting a shy giggle in return. Tina covered her mouth with her hand in a coy manner.

 

“Greetings, my prince,” she said, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Prince Kurt, perhaps you could escort the princess to a seat in the Hall while I speak with her father,” King Burtram suggested. Kurt put out his elbow for the pretty girl to hold and guided her to a seat near his sister, Rachel. He introduced her, smiling, and quickly left before the girls started a conversation. 

 

It was over an hour later when Rachel sought out her brother.

 

“Kurt, come – I need to speak a word to you,” she whispered, taking his arm and practically dragging him to an alcove away from the dancing guests and the loud musicians.

 

“What's wrong?” Kurt asked, a bit out of breath from being manhandled. He stood in front of his sister, shielding her from the crowd. She seemed very upset.

 

“Kurt, that prince...” she said, her voice shaking.

 

“Which one? They are rather thick on the ground tonight,” Kurt observed. He was trying to draw a smile from the princess, but she was overwrought. 

 

“Brody. Prince Brody has cornered me several times tonight. The last time he told me that he is going to be my husband and I had better get used to it. He tried to coax me upstairs to be alone with him!” she whisper-shouted, a look of disgust on her face. “He told me he would make it happen one way or another – because if I told what he was going to do to me, my reputation would be ruined. He said I would be pregnant before I could take a deep breath...”

 

Kurt put his arms around his sister, holding her tightly. 

 

“Don't worry, sweetheart. You know none of us would ever let that happen. That princeling is just too big for his britches – he comes from a small kingdom where he is probably the chief goatherd or something and he is desperate,” Kurt told her, looking into her eyes so she would feel his brotherly love surrounding her. She sighed in relief.

 

“Thank you, Kurt. I knew I could count on you,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Besides, if he were to try to kidnap you, his life wouldn't be worth a snowball's chance in hell,” Kurt growled. He was quite upset himself, but tried not to show it. He needed to appear fearless and in charge of things in front of all of these people. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Puck who was standing near Quinn in the far corner of the room. 

 

“Okay, Rachel. I want you to stay near one of our trusted guards at all times. Do you agree?” Kurt asked his sister. He wasn't too worried – anyone brave enough to try and capture the princess was in for a difficult time. Rachel might be small in stature, but she was one feisty girl. Kurt didn't envy the man foolish enough to give her a hard time.

 

“Yes, brother. Don't say anything to Father, though. I don't want to upset him and bring on another spell,” she murmured in Kurt's ear. The King had a few episodes where his chest was painful and the physician had made him lie down in bed for a few days. 

 

Kurt squeezed his sister's hand, then left her near one of their father's guards. Seeming to be strolling along the outskirts of the dance floor, Kurt found Puck and pulled him into a corridor to have a quiet word. He told Puck about Prince Brody and his unpleasant threat.

 

“Why would the man be so foolish? Telling Rachel his evil intentions – that is just stupid. He should know she would come right to her family to tell them what he planned,” Puck growled. He might be Prince Kurt's man, but he had known Rachel from babyhood and loved her just as much.

 

“If he were to get her pregnant, you know she'd be forced to marry him. It is a pipe dream, but I can understand his reasoning. There is no chance she would agree to marry him otherwise,” Kurt explained. He and Puck looked around to see where Rachel was and saw Prince Brody once again trying to corner her on the dance floor. Just as Puck was on his way to rescue her, Prince Michael – Princess Tina's twin – came up to Rachel to ask her to dance. She had seen Brody getting closer and readily accepted Michael's invitation. He took her hand and began to dance. Kurt noticed his extraordinary ability not only to dance but to make Rachel look good dancing, too. Kurt turned to Puck and smiled.

 

“She seems to like Prince Michael,” the prince of Lourienn observed. Puck bristled, shaking his head.

 

“No, she's just looking for a way to avoid that ass Brody I think,” Puck shot back, sounding jealous.

 

“Now, Puck. You know she is not ready to make a decision about marriage yet. Give her some credit – she knows this is a way to avoid Prince Brody,” Kurt lectured. Puck nodded, then touched Kurt's arm in agreement. He took his leave, going over to be near his princess if needed. Kurt saw as he alerted several of the castle guards on his way. 

 

* * *

It was late evening before the crowd of royal visitors left the castle. Some of the guests that came from farther away were invited to stay in a few houses on the castle grounds before departing in the morning for their homes farther away. King Burtram was overjoyed at the turnout to his festival and hoped that both Rachel and Kurt found interesting possibilities in terms of romance and marriage prospects. 

 

He had noted how many times Rachel had danced with Prince Michael. He had the wrong idea about them, not knowing that Prince Brody had become a threat and Rachel was just trying to stay away from him. The King went to bed dreaming about Kurt and Rachel marrying the prince and princess of Chin-ti-Lee. It was far from Lourienn, but at least they would be together. 

 

Prince Kurt stationed Puck just outside Rachel's door. The burly bodyguard would be on the lookout for Prince Brody for the night and Kurt knew she would be safe. He'd asked Quinn to sleep in Rachel's bed chamber for extra protection, too.

 

It was late when the prince got back to his own bedchamber. He was tired to the bone, having been on display all day for the visiting dignitaries. He had not seen one girl – or boy – that he felt comfortable with, especially not Princess Tina and he wished his father would quit shoving girl after girl down his throat. He could think of much nicer things he might want in his throat, he blushed and then giggled. If only he had someone to share that joke with, damn it.

 

Thoughts of certain things in his throat turned his thoughts to the beautiful man he wanted more than anything. Blaine. Kurt rushed to the window, placing the blue scarf on the hinge of the window so the ends fluttered in the breeze. It was getting dark, but Kurt thought Blaine could see the scarf in the gloaming. He grinned to himself, then changed his clothes to black tunic and leggings and a dark wine-red cape. He hoped he would be less likely to be seen from the castle windows in darker colors. 

 

Leaving the castle to run across the meadow, Kurt couldn't help but feel as if someone were watching him. He was sure it wasn't Puck – his bodyguard was watching over Kurt's sister on the other side of the castle walls. Kurt shivered, then shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling in the interest of the anticipation he was feeling for Blaine...

 


	6. Betrayed

Kurt ran the last few yards, jumping into Blaine's arms. Blaine picked the prince up and twirled him around, hugging tightly before he set Kurt down in front of him.

 

 

“Oh, Kurt...I missed you so much today. I could hardly keep my mind on my work. I can usually stalk a deer for just a short ways before shooting it with an arrow, but today it was as if I couldn't keep my mind on the task in front of me. All I could see were your beautiful eyes,” Blaine complemented Kurt, who blinked in surprise and rushed forward to kiss Blaine over and over.

 

 

They both stepped back, eager to go to the cave and have some privacy. Santana followed at a short distance. The wolf was always on the lookout for people who might annoy her master or the boy he loved. Her hackles were up, sniffing the breeze and finding a foreign scent, one she did not recognize. There would be no naps tonight, just a vigil until the scent of the stranger would go away. Santana growled deep in her chest, rolling her eyes up to look at Blaine's face.

 

 

“Here we are,” Blaine said, letting go of the hand he'd held all through the forest.

 

 

“Yes...shall we go inside?” Kurt asked, dropping Blaine's hand to try and get down on his knees to crawl inside.

 

 

Blaine was right behind, following the prince into the cave. Once inside, Kurt let Blaine gather him close to his chest and they kissed again. And again. While Kurt would never tire of kissing Blaine, there were a few other things he wanted. Touching Blaine's skin – anywhere – was better than just holding his hand. 

 

 

“Kurt? I don't want you to think I would bring just anyone to my secret cave,” Blaine said in a quiet voice.

 

 

“Oh? How many people have you brought here?” Kurt asked, although he wasn't entirely sure he wanted the answer. He bowed his head as if awaiting a blow. Blaine studied the boy, wondering if he had been abused?

 

 

“No, don't do that. Kurt, I would never hurt you. I was just asking...” Blaine said, his hand going to Kurt's chin to lift his head so he could see the boy's face. 

 

 

“How many?” Kurt asked. His eyes looked so sad it hurt Blaine just to look at him.

 

 

“I've never brought anyone here, Kurt. Not one person. I've never felt for anyone so...so instantly. You are so special to me, and it makes no sense that after a week I would feel so much,” Blaine confessed. He really had no idea why he felt this way, why Kurt brought out this warm feeling, as if he'd known the boy all of his life.

 

 

“I feel the same about you, Blaine,” Kurt blushed, then scooter closer. Although Blaine was the shorter of the two, Kurt felt safe in his arms, a kind of safe he had only felt in his father's arms until the day he met Blaine at the edge of the woods.

 

 

“Can you stay tonight? I can have you back to the meadow before sunrise,” Blaine offered. He wanted to spend as much time as possible in Kurt's arms. He could see that Kurt wanted the same thing, the way his mouth turned up at the corners and his eyes sparkled. 

 

 

Kurt pushed Blaine down on the folded blanket on the floor, lying beside him to catch his breath for a moment. He could feel his heart beating, his muscles trembling. Apparently being still was not of much use in calming his body down.

 

 

He leaned over Blaine, dipping down to kiss him. After a few deep kisses, Kurt pulled back, a smile on his face.

 

 

“Yes, Blaine, I'll stay with you,” Kurt said these magic words and Blaine's body tingled all over. He wanted nothing less than to be with his new found love. There was no place that he had to be tonight. Before he left his uncle's house this evening, he'd mentioned that there were some new tracks in the forest and he had planned to stay out to see if he could trap the new animal. His mother and uncle didn't even bat an eyelash. They were used to having Blaine stay out overnight in the forest when he was on a quest for a quarry.

 

 

“Kurt? Could we...perhaps do something aside from kissing?” Blaine asked, gazing into the depths of Kurt's ocean-blue eyes. Kurt smiled.

 

 

“Yes...” he said, but didn't elaborate. He wasn't sure himself how far to go, what to allow, but he could feel in his very bones that he was safe with Blaine – and no matter what the other boy wanted, Kurt wanted to give it to him.

 

 

“Kurt, tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded. His skin was warmer than usual, he felt flushed as if he had the fever. This was so good, to have someone he cared about so much. The only other boy that had ever been attracted to him was Cyril – and that ended with it's first kiss the day before he left his home to come here and make a new home. Lying here in Blaine's arms made him forget any details of Cyril's brief kiss.

 

 

“Blaine, I won't tell you to stop – I want what you want,” Kurt whispered in the boy's ear. He took a deep breath, loving the scents that he had come to associate with Blaine: a fresh, spring scent of flowers and grass, a spicy scent of cloves and cardamom, and the deep odor that was just Blaine. It was intoxicating. Kurt buried his nose in Blaine's neck and sniffed, the powerful scent sending shivers down Kurt's back.

 

 

Kurt wanted more...so much more, but he was still unsure of himself. 

 

 

“Blaine, I want you – I want more with you, so much more, but I don't know the words for what I want,” Kurt said and his honesty showed through, making Blaine's throat catch. He struggled with getting air for a moment, then succeeded in gasping like a landed fish. Kurt's eyebrows knitted on his forehead, a look of panic dissolving before he kissed Blaine's soft lips. Kurt was gentle and sweet, not taking too much. 

 

 

“Kurt....” Blaine sighed, his hands sliding down Kurt's chest and settling on his hips. “How much more? Can we bare our chests?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

Blaine removed his own shirt in one quick gesture, then pulled at the hem of Kurt's tunic. As soon as he saw bare flesh, Blaine could not contain himself any more. He touched Kurt's chest, letting his breath escape all at once in a sigh of amazement. He hadn't expected Kurt to have such a developed chest – as if he swung a sword every day of his life. He was very near the truth, Kurt did several hours of combat practice every day including sword play.

 

 

Blaine kissed the other boy's bicep, stroking down the tightly bunched muscles with the tips of his fingers. He wanted to touch Kurt everywhere. Blaine moved to the other arm, stroking once again and following the paths with his lips, accompanied by deep sighs. What would his father think? Probably nothing since his father was gone on a trip to the boundaries far to the east.

 

 

Kurt was still trying to touch every spot of naked flesh that Blaine allowed – his arms, legs, back...Kurt was a joy to lie next to with his delicious scent, soft skin, and awe inspiring sighs. Blaine was now touching Kurt with more attention, pulling the most beautiful of sounds from his lips as Blaine tried to make the boy shout or growl or something. Blaine was already mesmerized at the reception his clumsy fingers elicited. 

 

 

“Oh, Kurt...you are so responsive...do you like this?” Blaine asked as his tongue circled the tiny pink nipple on his chest. Kurt's eyes were closed, his mouth open as he whined a quiet sound from the back of his throat. 

 

 

“Yes, Blaine...would you like it, too?” Kurt asked before stretching up to return the favor. Blaine was very sensual, each touch feeling better as Kurt progressed with hands and mouth, sucking small bites into Blaine's flesh. It looked as if Blaine had been the victim of a mad leech with the small purple spots decorating his neck and chest.

 

 

Blaine's hand went down to touch Kurt's stomach, his fingers going in small patterns and circles until he reached Kurt's waistband. He looked in Kurt's eyes and slid just underneath the edge, raising his eyebrows in question.

 

 

Kurt nodded, moving his own hand to cup Blaine's hard member in his own hand, automatically stroking up and down the length. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head, wishing with all he knew for Kurt to move his hand under the fabric isolating him from Kurt's hand.

 

 

They both reached inside the other's leggings at the same moment, both startling and giving a jump as flesh touched flesh. Kurt groaned loudly and the warm feeling cascaded all down Blaine's body, flushing him red and heated. Although he didn't want to let go, Blaine slid his hand back out.

 

 

“Kurt,” he instructed, “Sit up...here, move over for a moment,” Blaine said, getting a pile of tanned furs from beside the place they were lying. He arranged the furs in a little nest, assuring Kurt that he would be warm and comfortable. His hand reached out for Kurt and helped him back to the make-shift bed.

 

 

“Can we just take off the rest?” Kurt offered in a husky voice, starting to remove his leggings and set them with his tunic and boots. Blaine grinned, following suit. They lay back down on the furs, pulling one large bearskin over the top to keep warm. It was dark in the cave, the only light coming from several candles set on a log table. Kurt wanted to see Blaine – just to let his eyes capture the boy's beautiful body for one moment. 

 

 

Blaine placed his arms around Kurt, hugging him close. So close that his body fit against Kurt's from knees to necks and all the delicious places in between. A moan escaped from Kurt's mouth as Blaine's very hard member ran along his own, the friction causing a warm trail all along Kurt's shaft and somehow connecting to his spine.

 

 

“Blaine, that feels so good. I've never felt anything so good...” Kurt whispered, his tongue curling around Blaine's ear and sucking lightly on his earlobe. “Can there be more?” Kurt assumed that Blaine knew more about sex than he did and was ready to let him take the lead in everything they did that night.

 

 

“Yes, baby, there is so much more for us to experience, and I promise you're going to like it,” Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. He kissed the ear, sliding his tongue under and around until Kurt squealed, and Blaine laughed.

 

 

While that was going on, Blaine's hands were not idle. They curled around Kurt's body – feeling how his skin stretched and became taut in some places as the boy tried to maintain contact everywhere he could. Blaine got the message and snaked his hand down to run a finger around the head of Kurt's cock, tickling unintentionally. Kurt giggled and his hand went to stroke, making Blaine's heart quicken.

 

 

“Do you want me to do that to you?” Kurt guessed, folding his fingers tightly around Blaine's cock, amazed at the large size. He tried to get his hand there, and failed as Blaine started to move and Kurt had a harder time holding on. 

 

 

Blaine grew tired of just touching and decided to try his mouth, leaning closer to take Kurt into his mouth. It felt so different than anything Kurt had ever imagined, Blaine's lips so soft and so right – making Kurt's muscles tremble even more. Blaine was so warm and wet, his mouth and tongue so nimble, he found places that Kurt wasn't even aware were erogenous zones and it squeezed whimpers and whines out of him in a very undignified manner. He placed his hands on Blaine's head, guiding the boy to the places he loved the most. Blaine smiled before engulfing Kurt's whole cock. 

 

 

Kurt said Blaine's name over and over, it was the only word that would come into his brain as he thrashed in the furs, his fingers tangling themselves in Blaine's curls.

 

 

“Yes...yesyesyesyesyes...” Kurt howled as the heat that had been curled in his belly came bursting out. Blaine blinked several times, but to his credit he did not let go or pull back. He took Kurt's entire load, swallowing quickly as he sucked lightly and circled the crown of Kurt's cock to get every drop.

 

 

Kurt collapsed into the furs, dragging Blaine up to be right beside him as he came down from his orgasm. Blaine's strong arm circled Kurt's shoulders as he tugged the prince closer, kissing his cheeks and temple. They stayed cuddled together for a few heartbeats, until Kurt had regained his senses and perspective – then started kissing down Blaine's chest. He sucked in the tiny nipple, worrying it with his sharpened tongue and enjoying the moan that came out.

 

 

“Kurt...it's okay, you can rest,” Blaine gallantly proposed.

 

 

“No, I want it now, I want to taste you and make you moan like you did to me. I'm so hungry for you, Blaine,” Kurt whispered, rubbing his nose in the soft hair on Blaine's chest. He blew his breath over the hair growing down Blaine's belly, unable to keep the smile from his face as he fit Blaine's large cockhead past his lips and caressed it with his tongue. Just like when Blaine did this to him, Kurt's mouth was wet, warm, and very articulate. The moans got louder as Kurt pushed his mouth down to surround all he could.

 

 

“Oh, my gods, Kurt. You are the master of this – yes, right there,” Blaine directed, quickly losing his ability to think or speak as the familiar feeling of arousal increased. He was lying back, arching his hips forward when he heard his wolf growl deep in her chest. Blaine froze, listening for more clues as to what was going on around him. 

 

 

Santana was guarding the entrance and her hackles were raised, her lips curled back from her teeth. Kurt was still unaware of the animal's reaction he was so engrossed in Blaine's body. Santana snarled louder just a someone pushed his head and shoulders through the opening.

 

 

“Kurt! What the hell?” Puck shouted just as the wolf jumped and caught his shoulder in her jaws. Then everything happened at once.

 

 

Blaine recognized Puck as the man that was around Kurt almost every time he'd caught a glimpse of the boy he loved. He put out his hand to stop the wolf from damaging the man and shouted to Santana to relax her jaws. The wolf obeyed immediately, the pressure less and not tearing into Puck's flesh, but keeping him pinned to the place where he was trying to gain entrance to the cave.

 

 

Kurt let go of Blaine, his mouth still open and saliva drooling down his chin unaddressed except for a brush of his shoulder against his chin as he stared at Puck. The furs fell back, unveiling the lovers lying together in their nest of warmth, naked as they day they were born.

 

 

It was as if everyone were frozen in place for the count of twenty – when both lovers scrambled to get clothing back on, Blaine sought to arm himself, Santana held Puck's shoulder in her grip in spite of the blood dripping into her mouth and Puck struggling to get lose.

 

 

“Stop. Santana, let GO!” Blaine thundered. While he was upset and angry at Puck for disturbing Kurt and himself at such a private moment, Blaine did not want her to hurt the man. If he was indeed Kurt's close friend, Blaine knew he needed to do some damage control.

 

 

Kurt had wasted no time and had most of his clothing back on. He looked from Blaine's concerned face to Puck's angry and hurt expression and was confused about what to do. He saw Santana drop her victim's shoulder and went to assess the shoulder. He pulled the fabric of his tunic back, seeing the tooth marks that were slowly bleeding. It didn't look as if there was any irreparable damage, but it did look painful. 

 

 

“Blaine, please help me bandage my friend's shoulder,” Kurt asked and Blaine jumped to get a cloth to wash it. He dipped the cloth into a pitcher of water and handed it to Kurt, who cleaned Puck's shoulder. Kurt shook his head, indicating to Blaine that they must remain silent for now. Blaine nodded back in understanding.

 

 

Once Puck's shoulder injury was cleaned, ointment applied, and a bandage secured, Kurt knew he had to return to the castle with his bodyguard. He did not want to run the risk of Blaine finding out who he really was. 

 

 

Blaine accompanied the two Lourienns back to the edge of the meadow nearest the castle. He could see that Kurt was holding back something, but couldn't tell if he was hiding it from Puck or from himself. As they reached the last of the trees, Blaine took Kurt in his arms and kissed him deeply. Kurt returned his passion, holding Blaine tightly with his hands fisting in the fabric of Blaine's cloak and kissing him once more.

 

 

“I love you, Kurt,” Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear, watching as Kurt's face turned red from his blush.

 

 

“I love you, too, Blaine,” Kurt whispered back. Puck might not have heard the words, but their sentiment wasn't lost on the big man. He frowned, waiting to see if Kurt had anything else to say, but the prince was quiet. He leaned back on Blaine's shoulder, “I will find a way to see you again tomorrow. Look for my signal.”

 

 

Puck pulled Kurt away and began to walk across the meadow for home. Blaine remained at the edge of the tree line to be sure they made it safely back to the castle.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Puck, please swear to me that this will remain our secret!” Kurt begged his bodyguard. Puck frowned. His facial expression had not changed since Blaine called the wolf back from her quest to sever Puck's arm from his shoulder. 

 

 

“I will swear no such thing. You were forbidden to go near that forest and here we are, not a fortnight from the our debut in front of these people and I find you – naked and sucking off some lad from Phalen Coill!” Puck shouted. Kurt surged forward to place his hand over Puck's mouth.

 

 

“Stop it! Do you want the whole castle to hear you? Remember we have guests in every corner that boasts a pile of hay or a deerskin and they are not used to it. Anyone of them will wake up with your shouting. Lower your voice, Puck. That is an order,” Kurt demanded. Puck could see just how upset Kurt was, but he didn't understand why. He thought Kurt was just mad he got caught naked – he had no idea how in love Kurt was with Blaine.

 

 

“Listen, Kurt. I was watching over Rachel as you ordered. I put two more guards by her bedchamber door and had checked on her several times. Quinn is in there, sleeping beside her Majesty. Then I was walking around the wall of the castle when I saw you running across the meadow - on a night like this, with strangers from all over. Do you think your own safety is less important in my eyes, Kurt?” Puck said in a calm voice that indicated one thing – how _un_ calm he really was.

 

 

“Yes, I do understand – but Puck....I love him,” Kurt said, his eye liquid with tears. How could he ever get Puck to understand how much this affected him? Kurt knew he was bound by law to marry a woman, and he also knew he was only attracted to men, the double-edged sword that ruled his life. Didn't anyone understand that all Kurt wanted was to love Blaine? He sighed, realizing that what he _wanted_ was irrelevant. He threw himself down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

 

 

Puck stayed long enough to be sure his prince was asleep, then walked out of the bedchamber and up the staircase to the King's chamber. Puck might be Kurt's best friend, but the urge to protect the Prince, even from himself, was strong in him. He gritted his teeth and knocked at the King's chamber door.

 


	7. Imprisoned

King Burtram sat in the dining hall. All of their visitors had left yesterday and the castle should have been quiet – and it was with the exception of Prince Kurt, hurling himself against the solid oak door to his bedchamber. Burt removed the large key from his pocket, running his finger over the ornate pattern. He'd locked his son in his bedchamber last night. He'd had no choice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Late last night, Puck had knocked on the King's chamber door. Normally Burt might have gotten upset, but he was already awake, contemplating what to do about Rachel. His beloved daughter had cried herself to sleep after Prince Brody had courted her all evening. The King had been happy about Prince Brody at first – the young man was the Heir Apparent to the Crown of Florinda and stood to inherit a fortune upon his wedding day. He appeared to be well-mannered and polite, and he was good to look upon with his sandy brown hair, even features, muscled body, and dark gray eyes.

 

 

Then the Queen had come to Burtram and spoke to him. She had come when all of the guests were settling down for the night and told Burt about the rumors she had overheard – of the young Prince of Florinda and the threats to Rachel. The foolhardy young man had dared to tell Rachel that he would marry her and if she denied him, he would kidnap her and force her to bear his child to make the union lawful.

 

 

Of course the King sent guards to Prince Brody's quarters in one of the outbuildings, but the Prince was gone along with his parents and guards. There was not a scrap left. King Burtram had heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly he decided he hadn't cared for the prince to begin with – so full of himself and pushing his way around. 

 

 

Then Puck came, head hanging and eyes puffed. It wasn't like Puck to get emotional and the King took this seriously.

 

 

Puck told his King about Kurt seeing the boy in the forest with the wolf, how it had been going on for weeks and then finding Kurt gone later that very evening. Burt's eyes narrowed as he thought of his eldest son disobeying him. Puck went on to say several of the castle residents saw Kurt returning across the meadow with the foreign boy's large she-wolf following him, as if she was guarding his travel back to Castle Sunvale.

 

 

Puck went on to tell the King about more trysts, times when Kurt had sent Puck on an errand or bid him go to sleep early because Kurt claimed to be tired. It seemed that for the few weeks that they had lived here in Castle Sunvale, Kurt had been seeing this boy from Phalen Coill, trysting in the Forbidden Forest.

 

 

It was Puck's opinion, which he shared with the King when prodded, that Kurt had seen this boy every night. Last night he'd been gone longer than any time before and given the number of strangers about the grounds, Puck had left Sam to guard Rachel and had then followed Kurt into the woods. Puck had tracked his prince, finding his footprints going into a cave.

 

 

Puck showed King Burtram the wound on his shoulder, peeling back his bandage which made the punctures from Santana's teeth break open and bleed again. 

 

 

“The wolf bit you?” Burt asked, placing a comforting hand on Puck's shoulder. He was careful not to press near the wound. “I think you probably need to see the physician in the morning.”

 

Puck nodded.

 

 

“Okay, then what happened?” Burt asked, tapping his toe on the stone floor as Puck blushed and tried to think of an easier way to tell this man what he had found the Prince Kurt doing.

 

 

“Kurt – Prince Kurt was rolled in the furs with that boy from Phelan Coill. He was...his mouth was...” Puck coughed and started over. “They were naked in the furs and were...” Puck found himself unable to say the words. King Burtram glared at him.

 

 

“Just tell me. You came in here to say this, just say it then,” Burt snapped. 

 

 

“He...Blaine...Prince Kurt was sucking him off,” Puck stated, thrusting out his chin. 

 

 

“Oh. Well, I am not greatly surprised. The problem is not what activity Kurt was engaged in as much as the fact that he disobeyed my direct order. Thank you, Puck. Now, go get a night's rest. I will take care of this,” the King said, preoccupied with his disappointment in his eldest son.

 

 

King Burtram had gone to Kurt's bedchamber, asking his son about the midnight trysts that had been going on under his very nose. Kurt had ranted, citing how unfair his life was, how he was more a prisoner than the thieves in the dungeon. King Burtram felt bad for his son, he understood how the obligations of being a Royal person in this place confined them.

 

 

“Kurt, my son, I am so very sorry. I know the laws do not take into account what we want in life, but with great responsibility comes great reward. You might not think of it now, but one day you will see what a great privilege it is to lead our people into prosperity. Unfortunately, this privilege can take our personal lives away from us, but that is the price we pay. I've paid that price, Kurt, and so have all the rulers before me.”

 

 

Kurt sat quietly, knowing his father was trying to comfort him the only way he knew how.

 

 

“And so, Kurt, I want you to give me your solemn promise that you will not see this boy – his name is Blaine? I want you to swear to me as your sovereign leader that you will never see him again,” the King asked, expecting Prince Kurt to bow his head and agree. 

 

 

Kurt did not.

 

 

“I'm sorry, Father, but I cannot. I may have responsibility to my people, but I did not ask for it. I am willing to give up a lot of things for the betterment of the kingdom, but I can not and will not betray my own heart. I love Blaine beyond anything I have ever experienced. I _love_ him, Father, and I am not willing to give him up – even if it is for the whole kingdom,” Kurt said, his head down and his hands twisting in his lap.

 

 

“I am so sorry to hear that, Kurt. I have no choice but to lock you away from him, and one day you will forget about him.”

 

 

Burt walked out of the chamber, pulling the key from his pocket and locking the large oak door behind him. He would be sure that Prince Kurt got food and water, but he was going to make sure his son stayed in his chambers until he could see reason.

 

* * *

 

Kurt paced the floor in front of his window, stopping every so often to stare out the window at the edge of the meadow. He promised Blaine that he would meet him there this evening. What would the boy think when Kurt did not show up? That he was ill, or worse yet that he had found another to love? Nothing could be farther from the truth.

 

 

Kurt didn't know how he could let Blaine know to go back home and not wait. The only person he knew to carry his most intimate messages was Puck, but Puck had betrayed him to his father. Could he ever trust anyone again?

 

 

The hurt and anger of what Kurt saw as Puck's betrayal sat in his belly like a burning coal as he walked back and forth, 

 

 

That was when he thought of Rachel. He had been best friends with his sister for all of their lives. They shared their own opinions of the laws of their kingdom, things that would be acted upon when they came of age, and when the burdens that came with being royalty came down upon them harder than usual, they could go to each other to get some respite.

 

 

Kurt tried to think of some way to get Rachel to come to him, but in his heart he knew it was useless. Calling upon Rachel would only serve to bring her into this mess, and he didn't want to do that just now. 

 

 

* * *

 

Kurt had given up. He didn't want to involve his sister, and he could find no way to signal Blaine. He tied a gold scarf to the hinge on the window, but since there was no prearranged signal, he couldn't expect Blaine to understand. The Prince was lying on his bed, his eyes puffy and red. He was looking up at his ceiling and wondering how his life was going to go – was there any chance that he might be able to have Blaine if he agreed to marry a woman? He would give her anything to make her happy, let her have a lover if she wanted, just so it looked right on the surface, then live with Blaine as his husband in secret. Princess Tina might be a good candidate...but, would that be fair to Blaine?

 

 

Kurt looked out his window when he heard a noise. He rose up out of his bed and walked to the little balcony, opening the door and stepping into the cool evening air. He took a deep breath, looking for the source of the noise.

 

 

There were birds in the trees near the wall, but that sound hadn't come from a bird. No, it was more like an animal? A scrape and then a thump of something heavy landing....

 

 

Arms went around Kurt's waist and he turned towards the scent he knew like he knew the sun rises in the east.

 

 

“Blaine...you came,” Kurt sighed, then looked out over the stones that make up the balcony. There are wisteria vines all over that side of the castle. From the thickness of the vines he deduced that they had been there for decades. Kurt looked up, smiling at Blaine while the boy caught his breath. It was a long, hard climb up the wall to Kurt's balcony.

 

 

“Kurt, you've been crying. What's wrong? Why didn't you come to me tonight?” Blaine asked, adjusting the boy's collar just to keep his hands occupied. “I waited hours at the edge of the forest.”

 

 

Kurt leaned on his lover, snuggling as close as he could get before speaking. He felt safe with Blaine's arms holding him.

 

 

“My father locked me in my chamber. I didn't know how to tell you – did you see the gold scarf I hung in the window?” Kurt asked.

 

 

“Yes, but when I didn't know what it meant, I waited for dusk and came to your window in the hope that you would be alone. I don't think your friend Puck likes us together,” Blaine said, a frown wrinkling his brow.

 

“No, he doesn't. But it isn't any of his business,” Kurt snapped. Puck's betrayal to his father was going to sting for a long time.

 

 

“Are you glad I came?” Blaine asked and Kurt leaned forward and kissed his lips.

 

 

“Yes, I'm glad,” Kurt replied, pulling Blaine closer and giving him another, longer kiss. 

 

 

When they had kissed for a while, Blaine stopped to look around the room.

 

 

“This is your chamber?” he asked and Kurt nodded. “It is...so luxurious. Your father must be a hard worker to provide you with such a room in the king's castle.”

 

 

Kurt just smiled. He was pulling Blaine down to sit on the bed when there came a knock at the door.

 

 

“Prince Kurt, are you hungry? Your father, the king, wishes to know if he should send up some late supper,” came Marley's voice from the hallway.

 

 

“No, Marley. I'm not hungry. I will wait for breakfast in the morning. Please let me sleep,” Kurt said through the oak door. He waited until he heard Marley's feet walk away, then turned to Blaine.

 

 

Blaine was standing right behind him, his face shocked and his mouth opened.

 

 

“ _Prince_ Kurt? You're the _Prince_?” he asked, but obviously he already knew the answer.

 

 

“Yes. I have no control over it, though. I was born to it, there were no choices to be made. I understand your people do not have the same system? You elect your leaders?” Kurt asked.

 

 

“Ah...yes, that is true. One must want the job and then fight to get it. That man or woman is chief until the ften years is up, then they can step down or choose to fight again,” Blaine said, trying to simplify the government of his tribe. 

 

 

“I had heard that. I wish we were like that – here the king is not chosen, he is born to the role. I am the eldest son of my father. Rachel is older, but women cannot inherit the crown. More's the pity because Rachel would be so much better than I would at being in charge. She is fearless, more compassionate, and she wants it,” Kurt said. He was sad and his face reflected every thought that went through his mind. Blaine stepped closer and put his arms around Kurt, gathering him in closer to stem the tide of tears.

 

“I hate it, you know. I hate the idea of being king, I'm not worthy by any stretch of the imagination. I wish I could change it.”

 

 

“Why can't you? Does your father rule? I would think he could make a royal decree to make females eligible to inherit of he wanted to,” Blaine reasoned.

 

 

“Rachel and I have thought of that, but we haven't told our father yet. Maybe it's time we did that...” Kurt thought aloud.

 

 

There was the noise of a key in the door and Blaine's arms went around Kurt's waist, pulling him close to his lover's body while at the same time, Blaine stepped so he was shielding the Prince.

 

 

The door swung open and there stood Puck, his face ashen.

 

 

“Prince Kurt, someone has stolen Princess Rachel.”


	8. Heroes

Kurt's mouth opened, but no sound came forth. He was instantly terrified. Rachel was not only his sister and his best friend, but also the person he had clung to when his own mother had died. He loved her beyond measure and now she was gone, probably stolen by Prince Brody. Then Kurt realized that it was because he was running to the Forbidden Forest and Puck had to come after him. If Puck had been allowed to do his assigned job of guarding Rachel, she would probably be asleep in her bedchamber right now.

 

 

Kurt looked up as his father entered the chamber. The Prince didn't even think of how it looked – Blaine's arm around him in protection, his own arms gripping the man so tightly his fingers were white. King Burtram blinked once, but gave no indication he noticed anything.

 

 

“Kurt, your sister is missing from her chamber and Puck found Quinn tied to a chair, her mouth filled with a rag to keep her from alerting anyone. From her description we suspect one of the suitors from the Festival last night,” the King started.

 

 

“Prince Brody,” Kurt said. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, concern in his eyes. 

 

 

“Did he come to court your sister yesterday? Perhaps claiming he was from 'Florinda'?” Blaine asked.

 

 

“Yes, and he pestered her all evening, threatening to steal her away and get her pregnant so she would have to marry him,” King Burtram said. He was studying Blaine, realizing this was the man his son was in love with. “Are you familiar with the royalty of Florinda?”

 

 

“Sir, there is no Florinda. Brody is an impostor. He has tried this before and last time was chained in the castle dungeon for six months. He was released, but apparently has set his eyes on a higher goal,” Blaine suggested. “Your daughter is in real trouble, The last girl he stole – the daughter of the Duke of Arfling – was driven to take her own life. We need to move quickly.”

 

 

King Burtram saw the sense in this and also saw that Blaine would be their best chance in regaining Rachel before something dreadful happened to her. 

 

 

“I need a strong mount and a few men in case there is a struggle. I don't have time to go back home for my own horse...” Blaine started to say. He put his arms around Kurt and gathered him close in a hug before turning back to the king.

 

 

“Puck, get this man all he needs and go with him,” King Burtram said, recognizing that Blaine was familiar with the surrounding lands and could better find his beloved daughter.

 

 

“Kurt? Can you come with me?” Blaine asked the Prince and they were away to the stable before the King could forbid it.

 

* * *

 

Kurt, mounted on Navigator, kept up with Blaine and Puck as they galloped through the forest. Blaine knew all of the paths to take and was riding headlong into places that terrified Puck and Kurt – but they trusted him and followed along.

 

 

In front of the horses ran the she-wolf. Santana knew the scent of the outlaw, having run across him several times in the past. Brody and Blaine had grown up in the same village and had never gotten along. Blaine was part of the group of men that had run Brody to the ground last time.

 

 

Kurt was terrified. He didn't want Rachel to be harmed and he knew how stubborn she could be. Absolutely fierce. If Brody tried to rape her, she would never give in and Kurt was afraid she would trade her life for her virtue. He pressed Navigator forward, kicking the horse in the flank to encourage him to run faster as he fell behind.

 

 

It was almost an hour before Blaine slowed down, motioning with his hand for the men to be quiet. They were near Brody's hideout and Blaine didn't want him to be warned. He dismounted and wrapped a rag around his horse's bit so it didn't jangle in the quiet forest.

 

 

Kurt, stepping up close to Blaine, could hear Santana growl under her breath.

 

 

“Quiet, San,” Blaine whispered. He took Kurt's hand and squeezed, sparing a smile for the prince. He wanted to show Kurt that he could save the day and rescue Princess Rachel before any harm befell her.

 

 

Blaine walked towards the entrance to the small house made of wattle and daub. There were no windows and only the one door, so the fighting men along with Puck and Kurt set themselves up around the entrance to keep Brody from escaping. Blaine took his dagger from his belt, knowing it to be the best weapon in crowded circumstances. He glanced to his side to see Kurt holding a sai in each hand.

 

 

Blaine came up to the door and pushed it in, opening the one room hut for him to see inside. There, on the packed dirt floor, was a body – tied up and bleeding, the blood soaking into the dirt floor.

 

 

“Rachel?” Kurt asked, looking over Blaine's shoulder and into the small space in the shack.

 

“No, that's Brody,” said Blaine, walking up to the man. He was tied with his hands behind him, tied to his ankles. There was a rag stuffed into his mouth and his left eye was swollen and purple.

 

 

Blaine knelt down and removed the rag from his mouth and helped him to sit as best he could upright. Brody looked shaken and a more than a bit frightened. Kurt stepped forward, grabbing his shoulder and looking into the outlaw's eyes.

 

 

“Where is my sister?” he demanded, “who stole her from you and where did they intend to take her?” Kurt shook the man when he didn't answer right away, then held one of his sai to the man's neck. “Answer carefully.”

 

 

“She is gone, but no one took her,” Brody said. “I let her go.”

 

 

“You'll forgive me if I don't believe you,” snarled Kurt and scratched along Brody's neck with the sai – making it bleed but not wound the man.

 

 

“Get up, you're coming with us until we find her,” Blaine said, cutting the rope tying his feet and leaving the one on his wrists. He dragged Brody to Puck's horse and helped get him mounted behind the bodyguard so they could continue to look for who stole Rachel.

 

 

The tracks were confusing, and Blaine scratched his head as he tried to read them. He could plainly see where Brody had dragged the princess into the hut, but there were no others to be found. The one horse that apparently brought them there last night was gone, his footprints showing he galloped away some time in the night. As Blaine circled the hut once more, he couldn't help but wonder of Brody had indeed let the princess go.

 

 

“Why? You took the time to steal her, bring her out here and hide her away – what made you let her go?” Blaine asked him, but Brody refused to talk and they had no time to waste.

 

 

Santana came running back to Blaine, whining and turning in circles before she took off down another path, Blaine in hot pursuit behind her. They lost the wolf several times, but always managed to find her again as she kept on the trail. Finally they approached a small stream and Kurt could see a horse tied to a tree branch.

 

 

They entered the grove, cautious so as to be able to assess the situation before attempting to wrest Rachel from this new band of outlaws, but there was no one in the clearing but the horse. Kurt dismounted and walked into the clearing, scanning for clues. Blaine was beside him, reaching over to touch the Prince's shoulder to let him know they would continue until Rachel was found. Brody was restless on the horse behind Puck and the guard hit him with his elbow when he moved around too much.

 

 

“I'm going to cut a hole in your belly and pull out your guts to feed the hogs if Princess Rachel is harmed in any way,” he said quietly to Brody and the man settled down.

 

 

Santana whined again, sniffing at the brush beside the stream. Kurt followed her over and just as he neared a large grouping of brambles Princess Rachel came out from behind them, running to Kurt and throwing her arms around her beloved brother.

 

 

“Rachel!” he shouted, hugging her close to his body and kissing her hair. “Rachel, are you okay?”

 

 

“Of course I am. I had to hide to be sure it was you coming and not another band of outlaws,” she explained. “One cannot be too careful in the forest,” she smirked.

 

 

“But...how did you get away?” he asked, looking for the band of men that had taken her from Brody's hut.

 

 

“You mean from Brody?”

 

 

“No, the men who took you away from him,” he said, looking for signs of the outlaws.

 

 

“There were no others. I got away from Brody, took his horse, and was on my way back to the castle when I heard you coming. I hid behind the brambles until I was sure it was you,” she explained patiently once more.

 

 

“How did you get away?” Kurt asked, a look of astonishment on his face.

 

 

“Ask him,” she said, giving him a glare. The man cringed and looked away.

 

 

“Well, since he won't talk – not that I blame him, it's embarrasing – I will tell you. He came into my bedchamber and hid behind the bed while we were still in the hall with Father. When I went to bed, he waited until all the guards were gone or asleep and put a hand over my mouth, then gagged me and tied my hands and feet. He also tied Quinny up when she came into the chamber to check on me. He told me he had you tied up and on another horse so I wouldn't struggle. He must have guessed how much I love you, brother, and used it against me.

 

 

“When we got to his wattle-and-daub hut in the forest, I was completely lost. It took me half a night to get my bearings, but when I did I could see he wasn't the brightest star in the sky. I pretended to have fainted and when he got me untied to have his way with me, I grabbed his dagger and cut him. Then I hit him over the head with the handle of an axe I found in the corner and I tied him up and started for home. I'm not harmed in any way, dear gallant Kurt. I knew you would come after me, and I couldn't have this man's murder on my hands. So I tied him up so he could feel how this was,” she smirked, aiming and missing as she launched a kick that barely missed Brody's leg.

 

 

“I believe you, Rachel. I pity any man who tries to take advantage of you,” Kurt muttered under his breath – but Blaine caught it and winked at Kurt. “Shall we get you home to father? He's very worried about you.”

 

 

Princess Rachel got back up on Brody's horse and turned it with the reins to follow the path in front of her. Blaine rode up and spoke to her for a moment and she nodded and he slipped into the lead position to show her the fastest way back to Sunvale Castle. 

 

 

The ride was short and very quiet as all of the men, and Rachel, kept their thoughts to themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

Coming within sight of the castle, Blaine curbed his horse to allow the royal siblings to assume the lead and walk first through the gates. King Burtram was in the courtyard and Princess Rachel rode up to him, sliding off the tall horse and handing the reins to Sam the stable boy before kneeling in front of her father. She bowed her head and was soon joined by Prince Kurt.

 

 

“Raise,” the King ordered and his children lifted their heads as Burtram came to help Rachel up and hug her close, feeling the burn of tears that started in his eyes but he never allowed to spill over.

 

 

“Father!” Rachel breathed, his own arms around her father as he held her and rocked her back and forth.

 

 

“My Rachel, what happened? How did Kurt and Blaine save you from this dastardly man?” he asked, glancing at Brody.

 

 

“He stole me from my bedclothes, barely allowing me to dress before he took me away. He took me to a small cabin and that is where I escaped,” she said as if this happened every day. 

 

 

“You escaped? By yourself?” King Burtram asked and Rachel told him the details.

 

 

“I am so proud of you, my princess,” Burtram said, smiling down at his feisty daughter.

 

 

“Does that mean you think I am strong and brave enough to rule a kingdom?” she asked. The king stopped, knowing he was trapped. His daughter had a sharp mind along with her bravery and strength. He loved Kurt, but wondered if he could have done the same in the same circumstances. He turned to Kurt and Blaine beside him, observing how Blaine's arm was supporting his son, how Kurt's eyes never left this man in spite of being in the presence of the king. 

 

 

“Daughter, I think it is at least time to talk about possible changes in the way rulers inherit the throne in Lourienn,” the king agreed. He was not so blind as to see that Rachel would make a good leader, a brave and resourceful person that also had a kind heart. He could see that Kurt would never be the same on the throne, he resented it too much, this not being in charge of his own life. The gears were turning in Burtram's head and he made a decision. He had a lot of negotiations and meetings before he could go ahead and just decree a new law, but he could start the ball rolling. 

 

 

At supper that night, Prince Kurt sat beside his lover, Blaine, who was an honored guest because of his bravery in heading the group to save Princess Rachel. Kurt was beaming, so happy that his father was allowing this. He could not keep his eyes off of Blaine all through the meal. It made Burtram's heart beat just a little harder, knowing his son was in love with a very brave and handsome man. He was also so proud of Rachel as she neared womanhood and displayed so many virtues – her ability to command in a situation where calm heads are recognized and followed, her concern for others including her brother, and the compassion and strength a real leader must posses. 

 

 

The King had given a lot of thought to the case his children brought up – could he or should he change the laws of inheritance in his kingdom? Should women be allowed to become leader if there are no reasons not to? It was something he'd given a bit of thought to over the years, but this incident with Rachel may have triggered a whole new way to make the leadership of the House of Lourienn viable and still earn enough money to keep it going into the next generation. He wondered if the forced law change would alienate him from his people. There were right and wrong things in both sides of the argument, and Burtram wondered what the long term dangers of it were.

 

 

He worked it all out with Puck and a few of the others – they would escort the royal family to their seats as soon as the King made his speech. Burtram got excited and made his way out to the center of the great dining hall to make an announcement. 

 

 

“My fellow Lourienns, There is a new law in our kingdom as of tomorrow morning as the sun rises. Tonight I am happy to reveal it to one and all, to be taken as the law of the kingdom of Lourienn now and into perpetuity. . . “

 

 

 


End file.
